


Укрощение строптивых

by Rika_Spike



Category: 10 Things I Hate About You (1999), Generation Kill
Genre: Humor, M/M, Retelling, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rika_Spike/pseuds/Rika_Spike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке Big_Fish: …сложный вариант, для тех, кто хочет заморочиться. хочу авторский фик АУ по мотивам след. Фильмов:<br/>"10 причин моей ненависти"<br/>Нейт и Рэй братья. Их строгий отец полковник Феррандо поставил условие: Рэй пойдет на свидание, если его брат тоже согласится пойти с кем-нибудь на свидание. Но Нейта не интересуют свидания. Он вообще не понимает, почему люди тратят время на такие глупости. А Рэй ооооочень хочет на свидание, ведь "эта девчонка как две капли воды похожа на ДжейЛо", и поэтому он срочно решает свести Нейта с кем-нибудь. Ну, и Брэд, поначалу тот еще засранец…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Укрощение строптивых

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Big_Fish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Fish/gifts).



> Many thanks to Stephania for beta.  
> Написано на Secret Santa 2012-2013.

Рэймонд Джошуа Брэкстон Персон был обязан своим именем фантазии чокнутой бабки по материнской линии, деду по отцовской, генералу Армии Конфедератов Брэкстону Брэггу, которого свято чтил этот самый дед - потомственный аристократ-южанин, и второму мужу матери, имевшему глупость усыновить годовалого ребенка своей новоиспеченной супруги. Все остальное – ум, красноречие и обаяние – Рэй считал только своей заслугой. Ни один из последующих отчимов в его жизнь не вмешивался, как и мать, которая была так занята круговым процессом выбора нового мужа, тратой его денег, скандалами и очередным разводом, что просто не успевала принимать деятельное участие в воспитании сына. Спустя восемнадцать лет после своего первого выхода в свет Эллен Вирджиния Дэвис, ныне миссис Феррандо, была по-прежнему очаровательна и жизнерадостна, и вела такую активную светскую жизнь на двух континентах, что, даже если она на данный момент пребывала в Америке, о ее присутствии в очередном семейном гнезде напоминал разве что шлейф духов. А каждый раз, возвращаясь из Европы, она удивлялась как вырос Рэй, накупала ему кучу всякой более-менее подходящей по возрасту ерунды и снова исчезала в вихре развлечений.  
Так что Рэй привык часто менять школы, быстро входить в новые компании и обрастать приятелями. К чему Рэй не привык, так это к тому, что его будут воспитывать.  
В этот материн заход ему не повезло дважды. Во-первых, его отчимом стал бывший военный, лет пятнадцать назад ушедший в отставку в чине полковника и сколотивший состояние на госзаказах по поставкам оружия. Деньги, связи, положение – большего для матери Рэя и не требовалось, а то, что ее сыну приходилось жить в доме с жестким распорядком, где все обращались к мистеру Феррандо «сэр» и вытягивались в струнку от звука его скрипучего голоса, ее ни сколько не волновало. Во-вторых, у полковника, как продолжали называть его коллеги и конкуренты, тоже был сын, на пару лет старше Рэя, учившийся в последнем кассе школы.  
Рэй впервые увидел Нейта на свадьбе их родителей, и у него тут же голова пошла кругом от открывающихся перед ним перспектив: судя по мгновенно сбившимся в фан-клуб Нейта девушкам от пятнадцати и старше, парень пользовался успехом у противоположного пола. От присутствия рядом такого брата Рэю могло щедро перепасть женского внимания. Но суровая действительность быстро и жестоко его обломала. Нейт оказался тем еще ботаником - не прогуливал уроков, пропадал на тренировках, вечерами сидел в библиотеке и ни на какие свидания/вечеринки не ходил.  
Рэй никогда не считал себя идиотом, в последней школе он даже был в дискуссионном клубе, но кем можно чувствовать себя рядом с парнем, цитирующим наизусть Иллиаду на греческом? Рэй не понимал, зачем забивать себе голову всей этой ерундой и быть капитаном футбольной команды, если не хочешь запудрить мозги и залезть под юбку каждой цыпочке из команды поддержки?  
Промучившись размышлениями пару часов, Рэй прямо спросил об этом у Нейта. Тот чуть склонил голову на бок, сдвинул брови и уставился на него с таким недоумением, как будто Рэй сморозил какую-то глупость.  
\- Хочу после Дартмута поступить в Гарвард, - наконец сказал он, видя, что новоиспеченный родственник не собирается уходить без ответа.  
Рэй состроил самую понимающую физиономию, на которую только оказался способен, и свалил, удивляясь, как с такими грешными губами можно быть таким задротом.  
А тут еще полковник решил начать свой воспитательный процесс (в субботу! с самого утра!). За месяц присмотревшись к пасынку, он вызвал его к себе на ковер, подверг резкой критике его образ жизни, перечислил оценки (даже сам Рэй не был так хорошо о них осведомлен), четко изложил, как он видит новые жизненные принципы Рэя и вынес приговор: никаких свиданий, гулянок по ночам, только учеба и дисциплина. Мать ее. Собственная мать Рэя в этот момент покоряла Лазурный берег Франции (к присутствию на ежегодном Каннском кинофестивале она относилась так же ответственно, как большинство американцев к проявлению активной гражданской позиции на выборах), так что искать защиты было не у кого, и он попытался вывернуться сам.  
\- Послушайте… эээ… сэр, не кажется ли вам, что даже Женевская конвенция дает больше свободы пленным, чем вы своими ограничениями?  
Разумеется, полковнику так не казалось. Тогда Рэй попробовал зайти с другой стороны.  
\- А если я заболею и умру от перенапряжения, что вы скажете моей матери?  
Судя по снисходительному выражению лица Феррандо, он, как и сам Рэй, подозревал, что его супруга может вообще не заметить отсутствия сына. Так что угрозы и шантаж тоже отпадали. Оставалось только давить на жалость и взывать к справедливости.  
\- Значит, родному сыну все можно, а мне нельзя? – скорбно протянул Рэй.  
Полковник нахмурился.  
\- У вас равные права и обязанности.  
Рэй просиял и, как выяснилось, зря, потому что Феррандо тут же закончил фразу:  
\- Если Нейт пойдет с кем-нибудь на свидание или на вечеринку, ты тоже пойдешь. Никак не иначе. Свободен.  
Никогда еще в своей жизни Рэй не был так НЕ свободен. В конце следующей недели намечалась грандиозная пьянка. Рэй как раз запал на одноклассницу с формами Джей Ло и уже запасся презервативами, и вдруг все его далеко идущие планы рухнули в один момент.  
О том, чтобы сбежать из дома с такой навороченной системой безопасности и бульдогообразными охранниками на воротах, и речи быть не могло, так что Рэй прямиком отправился к Нейту.  
Тот, разумеется, обнаружился у себя в комнате с очередной книжкой в руках и не выразил никакой радости, что его отвлекли. Но Рэй все равно приступил к делу, четко обозначив проблему, обрисовав перспективы и выразив надежды.  
\- Послушай, Нейт, твой папаша немного подвинулся рассудком, решив, что я должен стать таким же зубрилой, как ты, и принести свою юность в жертву знаниям. Старый хрыч считает, что я могу развлекаться, только если ты тоже будешь поднимать свою задницу со стула и вести себя как нормальные парни твоего возраста. В пятницу – пивная вечеринка у Бо Ловенстайна, я пригласил на нее Дженифер МакКьюит – аппетитную булочку с моего курса с формами Джей Ло, и, если ты вообще смекаешь, о чем я сейчас говорю, то должен понимать, что мне просто охуеть как нужно быть на этой вечеринке!  
Нейт медленно моргнул.  
\- Ферштейн? – уточнил Рэй.  
\- Ничем не могу тебе помочь, - сказал Нейт.  
К этому времени Рэй уже осознал, что, как бы он ни был красноречив, в этом семействе ни до кого не доходит с первого раза, и пошел на второй заход:  
\- Натаниэль, - как можно вежливее сказал он. - Ты не мог бы сделать мне одолжение и хотя бы сделать вид, что идешь с кем-нибудь на свидание?  
Наверное, увидев Рэя в этот момент, старушка перевела бы его через улицу, у часового дрогнул бы палец на спусковом крючке, а сборщик налогов простил бы ему просрочку платежа, но Нейт скользнул по нему равнодушным взглядом и безапелляционно выдал:  
\- Нет.  
Терпение никогда не было отличительной чертой Рэя Персона, к тому же он спинным мозгом чувствовал, что по-доброму уговорить Нейта не получится, поэтому попробовал самый жесткий вариант из своего арсенала:  
\- Если ты будешь такой задницей, я пущу слух, что ты гей!  
Нейт только поднял бровь.  
\- А я назову тебя полным именем в присутствии Дженифер.  
Рэй похолодел от мизинцев на ногах до кончиков встрепанных на макушке волос.  
\- Ты не посмеешь.  
\- Хочешь проверить? – холодно поинтересовался Нейт и, не дождавшись ответа, снова уткнулся в книгу.  
Кляня на чем свет стоит придирчивого полковника и его больного на всю голову отпрыска, Рэй потащился в свою комнату вынашивать планы по выходу из своего критического положения.

Майкл Экман в учебе звезд с неба не хватал, недостаток внешних данных компенсировал отцовскими деньгами, зато был незаменим в разработке мероприятий по разрешению ситуаций любого рода. Так что, придя в понедельник в школу, Рэй поделился своей проблемой именно с ним. Не то чтобы он сам не мог придумать, как подбить Нейта отправиться на свидание. Планов у него за ночь возникло громадье, по мнению Рэя, один лучше другого, но все они были или слишком рискованные, или очень уж долговременные, или чертовски трудные в реализации. Такого, чтобы одновременно был быстрым, простым и гарантировал успех, все-таки не было, а время поджимало. Рэй решил, что две головы лучше, чем одна, и вцепился в Экмана мертвой хваткой.  
\- Кажется, я знаю, что тебе нужно сделать, - уже на первой перемене выдал Майкл. – Нужно найти кого-нибудь, с кем Нейт пойдет на свидание.  
\- Тоже мне профессор, - фыркнул Рэй. – Это очевидно. Я готов подсунуть ему любую девицу из нашей школы, кроме Дженифер, конечно, но он не клюнет.  
\- В том то и дело. Не надо подсылать к нему девушку.  
\- Ты всерьез думаешь, что надо найти ему парня? – вскинулся Рэй.  
\- Ага. Причем не из школы. Если бы ему кто-то тут нравился, думаю, у тебя бы не было проблем с его свиданиями.  
Рэй задумался. Если бы он прожил в этом городе чуть подольше, то уже оброс бы полезными знакомыми не только в школе, но пока он не мог этим похвастаться.  
\- Есть кто на примере?  
Майкл довольно ухмыльнулся. Еще бы, у Майкла Экмана, как в обожаемой Нейтом Греции, было все.

На дело они отправились вдвоем на машине Экмана. За пятнадцать минут поездки он успел выложить Рэю все, что знал о предполагаемом наемнике: под два метра ростом; бисексуал; характер скверный, нордический; любит байки, трахает все, что движется, и все время влипает в неприятности; учится в Массачусетском Технологическом, и деньги для него никогда не бывают лишними. В общем, то, что нужно, главное убедить и не продешевить.  
\- А откуда ты его знаешь? – поинтересовался Рэй.  
\- Он учился в нашей школе вместе с моим старшим братом.  
Майкл нервничал, поэтому против обыкновения даже не стал напускать тумана на свои «источники информации». Глядя на него, Рэй тоже начал немного беспокоиться.  
Остановившись в квартале от нужного бара, Экман еще раз повторил инструкции:  
\- Значит так, идешь следом за мной, смотришь в пол, как примерная девица, и не выпендриваешься.  
Рэй кивнул, наверное уже в десятый раз подряд, и в очередной раз подумал, не случился ли у Майкла приступ параноидального психоза. Рэй смутно представлял себе все симптомы данного заболевания, так что просто надеялся, что его опасения не оправдаются.  
\- Ты уверен, что этот парень учится в МИТе? – с сомнением спросил он, оглядывая шеренгу мотоциклов, припаркованных у бара.  
\- Уверен, а теперь заткнись, - шикнул на него Майк и открыл дверь.  
У Рэя было такое впечатление, что все в баре замерли и уставились на них. Пытавшийся выглядеть понтово Майк и он сам выглядели слишком чужеродно среди байкеров. Но, слава яйцам, на них только подозрительно косились, а не пытались выставить вон. Тем не менее, Рэй счел нужным последовать полученным ранее инструкциям: смотреть в пол и не отсвечивать.  
Пройдя через весь бар, Майк остановился перед каким-то парнем, наклонившимся с кием над бильярдным столом, и, хлопнув его по плечу, сказал:  
\- Привет, Колберт.  
\- Блядь, - тут же отозвался парень: от неожиданности его рука дрогнула, кий лишь скользнул по шару, удар сорвался, и партия была проиграна. – Да какого хрена? – угрожающе выдавил он, выпрямляясь в полный рост и разворачиваясь к ним лицом.  
Рэй задрал голову, чтобы не упираться носом в красноречивую надпись «Fuck off!» на черной футболке, и увидел волевой подбородок с ямочкой посередине, гневно поджатые губы, метающие молнии голубые глаза и живописный беспорядок светлых волос.  
\- Вау, - выдохнул Рэй. – Этот точно подойдет, - сказал он Майклу и снова уставился на Колберта. – Чувак, если бы я не был стопроцентным гетеросексуалом…  
\- Ты привел с собой еще одного клоуна, Экман? – холодно скользнув по Рэю взглядом, поинтересовался Брэд. – Какого хрена вы тут забыли?  
\- Если ты нас выслушаешь, то, возможно, мы сможем возместить твой проигрыш, - заискивающе предложил Майкл.  
\- Мои пятьдесят баксов ты мне и так отдашь, - с ухмылкой, от которой мухи должны замерзать на лету и падать, со звоном разбиваясь о землю, миролюбиво сказал Колберт.  
\- Конечно, - тут же вклинился Рэй. – А как насчет того, чтобы получить немного больше?  
Брэд несколько секунд оценивающе смотрел на него, потом отправил в рот пару подушечек жвачки, скрестил руки на груди и подпер задницей бильярдный стол.  
\- Я слушаю.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты пригласил на свидание моего брата, - без обиняков выдал Рэй.  
Колберт чуть не подавился жвачкой и уставился на него. Рэй улыбнулся во весь рот, довольный произведенным эффектом.  
\- Он сбежал из психушки? – осведомился Брэд у давно уже державшегося за спиной Рэя Майкла.  
\- Я серьезно, чувак, - заверил его Рэй. – У меня большая проблема, требующая немедленного разрешения. Его папаша, мой отчим, полковник Феррандо – психопат с командными замашками, впал в старческий маразм и сказал, что я пойду на свидание, только если и Нейт тоже соблаговолит выползти из дома куда-нибудь кроме школы. А поскольку тебе все равно с кем…  
Майк за его спиной тихо охнул, Колберт весь подобрался, как тигр, приготовившийся к прыжку, и лицо у него в этот момент стало такое, как будто он сдерживался из последних сил.  
\- Стоп, чувак, я не то имел в виду, - затараторил Рэй. – Я не в смысле, что ты неразборчив в связях, хотя меня это вовсе не касается. Я к тому, что ты двустволка. Я тебе не потаскушку какую-нибудь предлагаю, а собственного почти брата. Нейту семнадцать, а он не ходит на свидания с девчонками. Чувак, ты знаешь хоть одного семнадцатилетнего парня, который не хотел бы засадить? – вовсю размахивая руками, Рэй так воодушевился, что чуть не начал брызгать слюной. - Вот и я не знаю! Мне пришло в голову, что у него просто не в порядке с ориентацией.  
Где-то за его спиной опять раздался предупредительный кряк, и Рэй, опустив глаза с лица Колберта на успокаивающее «Fuck off!», опять поправился:  
\- Нет, чувак, я не имел в виду, что у тебя тоже не в порядке. Я хотел сказать, что и у него все в порядке, но не с девушками, и если ты его пригласишь, он может быть согласится, а я отымею Джей Ло, то есть Дженифер.  
Рэй окончательно выдохся и рискнул посмотреть на Колберта. Тот смотрел на него с нечитаемым выражением и молчал. Рэй начал нервничать, но Брэд вдруг спросил:  
\- Почему я?  
Рэй немного приободрился, что Колберт все еще не послал его куда подальше словесно или ударом кулака.  
\- Понимаешь, он высокий и симпатичный. Выше него только ребята из баскетбольной команды, но они сейчас как раз на сборах. А я не могу ждать месяц гипотетической возможности своего свидания! К тому же раз Нейт сам до сих пор не соблазнился ни одним парнем, значит, не хочет встречаться ни с кем-то из баскетбольной команды, ни с кем-то ниже его. У тебя есть шанс, чувак.  
Колберт лениво жевал жвачку и холодно смотрел на Рэя.  
\- Мне надо, чтобы ты вытащил его из дома на несколько часов. Дальше можешь ничего с ним не делать. Я дам тебе двести баксов, - предложил Рэй. – Триста? – поднял он ставку, когда ответа не последовало. – Пятьсот, мое последнее слово.  
Брэд перестал жевать.  
\- Ну что, по рукам?  
\- Нет, я не заинтересован, - отрезал Колберт.  
Рэй попробовал еще поканючить, но белобрысый засранец одарил его таким зверским взглядом, что слова как-то сами застряли в горле, и они с Майклом сбежали из бара от греха подальше.  
\- Придумаем что-нибудь еще, - сказал ему на улице Майкл и ободряюще похлопал по плечу.  
\- Придумаем, - вяло согласился с ним Рэй, чувствуя, как прекрасные формы Дженифер с каждой минутой все дальше уплывают из его рук.

Брэд Колберт не родился с серебряной ложкой во рту. По правде говоря, столовое серебро он видел только на витринах магазинов и в кино, но ему на это было, мягко говоря, насрать. Своих настоящих родителей он никогда не знал, но считал, что с приемными ему повезло. Его не баловали, но любили и делали все, что могли, чтобы их сын был счастлив. Не их вина была в том, что понятие о счастье у них было разным. Родители хотели, чтобы он добился чего-то большего, чем они сами, но при этом оставался таким же скучным и приличным представителем среднего класса. И если с первым Брэд был согласен, то против второго восставал всей своей свободолюбивой натурой. Одно время он так сильно не ладил с отцом, что думал, что его отправят в какую-нибудь школу с жесткой дисциплиной. Потом все как-то устаканилось. То ли Брэд немного присмирел, то ли отец наконец признал за ним право выбора, тем более что в самом главном Брэд родителей не подводил. Ему оплатили частную школу и помогли получить кредит на дальнейшее образование, но он сам поступил в МИТ. Брэд считал, что они в расчете.  
Теперь он жил на полном самообеспечении – учился, подрабатывал и крутился как мог, чтобы держать в порядке свое движимое и недвижимое имущество – ноутбук, мотоцикл и репутацию. Это постоянно требовало денег и сил, но без ноута он был бы как без рук, без мотоцикла - остался бы без средства передвижения, а без репутации жить было бы гораздо сложнее. В его окружении среди сокурсников превалировали задроты, но попадались и богатенькие дети, которые могли достать кого угодно. Брэда вполне устраивало, что его побаивались и те, и другие. Никто не набивался к нему в друзья, никто не делал из него козла отпущения и никто не посмел на него наехать, когда он стал спать не только с девчонками, но и с парнями. Майкл Экман знал к кому посылать Рэя Персона – у Брэда действительно не было проблем с полом партнера, но ему претила сама мысль, что его пытаются купить, как мальчика из эскорт-услуг.  
Брэд бы с удовольствием выкинул из головы даже память о визите этих придурков, но его ноут как назло был на последнем издыхании, а он сам – на мели после очередного платежа за жилье. Над головой висел дэдлайн по проекту, а ноут зависал чаще, чем работал. Те, у кого он мог бы попросить компьютер, работали или учились ночами, как и он сам, а у других он просить не собирался даже под страхом смертной казни.  
Когда Брэд понял, что такими темпами точно не закончит в срок, а, значит, не получит денег и скорее всего испортит отношения с заказчиком, он вспомнил о Рэе. С такой мотивацией идти на грязную сделку было гораздо проще. В конце концов, с него не требовали слишком многого – только вытащить парня из дома. Сущий пустяк, - повторял себе Брэд каждый раз, когда его начинала мучить совесть.

Рэй вышел из школы и не поверил своим глазам, когда перед его машиной возник Брэд Колберт и хмуро изрек:  
\- Деньги вперед, и ты ни во что не вмешиваешься.  
\- Да когда это я во что вмешивался? – удивился Рэй и тут же предложил Брэду записать номер его телефона – для экстренных случаев.  
\- Вдруг тебе понадобится моя помощь, чувак.  
Брэд не думал, что ему понадобится чья-то помощь, особенно Рэя, но, узнав об охране на подъезде к дому, где жил Нейт, смирился и с этим. Едва он успел набрать последнюю цифру, как Рэй вдруг нырнул за борт машины, дернув его за собой.  
\- Ты что, сдурел? – возмутился Колберт, от неожиданности ощутимо припав коленом на асфальт.  
\- Тише ты, там Нейт. Нельзя, чтобы он увидел нас вместе.  
Брэд притих, чувствуя себя идиотом, вынужденным связаться с еще большим идиотом.  
\- Эй, Фик, ты куда? – прокричал кто-то от школы.  
\- Сейчас вернусь! Только заберу форму из машины! – ответил откуда-то сбоку чистый юношеский голос.  
\- Ты же говорил, что его отец – Феррандо. Почему Фик?  
\- Разве я не упоминал, что папаша еще и параноик? Нейт живет под фамилией матери, из соображений безопасности, - Рэй многозначительно скосил глаза к переносице, - как будто кто-то еще не знает, чей он сын, или никто не сможет этого выяснить.  
Хлопнул багажник, Рэй подождал несколько секунд и осторожно выглянул из-за капота.  
\- Ну вот, надо подумать, как показать его тебе спереди, чтоб не обознался, а пока можешь полюбоваться на его задницу.  
Брэд совершенно не хотел любоваться ни на чью задницу, но вспомнил о ноуте, еще раз повторил свою мантру – сущий пустяк - и приподнялся.  
Высокий, хорошо сложенный светловолосый парень удалялся от них, неся на плече спортивную сумку. Он был в форменных темных брюках, но без пиджака, только в белоснежной рубашке с аккуратно закатанными рукавами.  
\- Пижон, - хмыкнул рядом Персон. – Ты обратил внимание на его машину? Вот это уродливое чудище, - Рэй ткнул пальцем в стоящий недалеко громоздкий кадиллак. – Это Sedan de Ville 1979 года! Я ему говорю – рухлядь, а он – мне нравится классика! Кстати, еще ему нравятся древние греки. Вот уж не знаю, что он в них нашел.  
Брэд чуть усмехнулся: судя по всему, почти брат Рэя действительно был весьма многообещающим в своих странностях парнем.  
\- Он вообще все время что-то читает. У него в голове, наверное, уже извилины от перенапряжения вздулись, скоро пар из ушей пойдет! Ты знаешь хоть одного нормального парня, который бы столько читал, чувак?  
Брэд безусловно знал еще одного парня, который обожал читать, но в последнее время успевал штудировать только нужную для учебы литературу. Разумеется, он не собирался признаваться в этом первому встречному. Брэд слушал болтовню Рэя, не отвлекаясь от наблюдения: во-первых, рекламируемая ему задница была очень даже ничего; во-вторых, дополнительные сведения об объекте тоже были кстати; в-третьих, у самого крыльца Нейта перехватила парочка бойких девиц, и он притормозил и чуть развернулся, оказываясь в пол-оборота к наблюдающим за ним парням. Рэй и тут не обманул: его почти брат был вполне симпатичным, а его рот даже с такого расстояния, по мнению Брэда, заслуживал и более высокой оценки.  
\- Если бы мне в нос пихали такие буфера, - зачаровано протянул Рэй, - я бы пригласил их на свидание…  
\- Кого? Буфера? – не удержался Брэд.  
\- Все четыре буфера, попарно или вместе, - тут же откликнулся Рэй, выразительно поиграв бровями, и кивнул в сторону Нейта. – А он этим буферам в глаза смотрит!  
Нейт явно был смущен - его бледные щеки чуть порозовели, но он действительно смотрел только в лицо таранящей его бюстом девицы, внимательно ее выслушал, что-то ответил и, помотав головой, смылся в направлении школы.  
\- Ну! – торжествующе воскликнул Рэй. – Я был прав?  
\- Мне по барабану, - холодно откликнулся Колберт, отсекая зачатки панибратства. – Деньги вперед.  
\- Эй, я могу рассчитывать на вечер пятницы? – поинтересовался Рэй, когда Брэд сунул протянутые ему деньги в карман и молча направился прочь.  
Вспомнив смущенный румянец Нейта, Брэд решил, что задача будет несложной.  
\- Можешь, - уверенно бросил он через плечо, даже не оглянувшись на засиявшего Рэя.

Близился последний матч сезона, и тренер гонял их каждый день. Нейт чувствовал себя усталым как никогда – он почти всю ночь просидел над подготовкой к сегодняшним урокам и жутко не выспался. Обычно ему нравились тренировки – физические нагрузки, командная игра, чувство удовлетворения, когда что-то получалось, - но сегодня он был рад, когда тренер, закончив разбор полетов, наконец, отпустил их с поля. Ему хотелось пить, есть и спать, но для реализации последнего пункта надо было еще добраться до дома. Нейт всегда оставлял полотенце и бутылку с водой на одном из пластиковых стульев, стоящих на поле рядом с проходом в раздевалку. Сегодня он не успел как следует пообедать и запасся еще и пакетом чипсов – чтобы не умереть с голоду до ужина. Направляясь с поля к своим вещам, он с удивлением обнаружил какого-то парня, развалившегося на его стуле и жующего чипсы. Насколько Нейт помнил, он перекинул полотенце через спинку, а на сиденье бросил воду и еду. И теперь какой-то наглец сидел на его полотенце, хрустел его чипсами и непонятно что сделал с его водой! У Нейта не было ни сил, ни желания с этим разбираться.

Лениво развалившись на стуле и хрумкая чипсами, Брэд смотрел на идущего к нему Нейта. Вот уже минут двадцать он наблюдал, как его объект выкладывается на футбольном поле, заставляя свою команду выполнять указания тренера, и вынужден был признать, что его лидерские качества производили впечатление. Как и его рот, которому Брэд при ближайшем рассмотрении поставил высший балл.  
Брэд не планировал воровать чужую еду, но он вообще не обедал и так увлекся наблюдением, что когда заметил, что уминает чипсы, было уже поздно. Пришлось держать лицо.  
\- Привет, как дела? – спросил он и улыбнулся, включив на стопроцентную мощь свой генератор обаяния.  
\- Ты сидишь на моем полотенце, - заметил Нейт.  
Брэд не двинулся с места и отправил в рот еще одну порцию чипсов. Нейт сглотнул слюну и нахмурился.  
\- Хочешь? – участливо предложил Брэд, протягивая ему пакет.  
\- Что ты, угощайся, - с сарказмом ответил тот. – Надеюсь, ты не выпил мою воду?  
Брэд покопался где-то за спиной и передал Нейту бутылку.  
\- Это что, такой способ привлечь мое внимание? – поинтересовался Фик и сделал из бутылки пару жадных глотков.  
\- Ну, надо же с чего-то начать, - пожал плечами Колберт.  
Вода была слишком теплой, нагретой спиной нежданного поклонника, но хотя бы избавила от сухости в горле и спазма в желудке. Нейт вылил остатки воды себе на голову и взъерошил и без того мокрые волосы.  
– А это способ привлечь мое внимание? – ухмыльнулся Брэд.  
Он кивнул на влажную футболку Нейта, которая после полива стала еще более откровенно липнуть к телу. Тот проследил за его взглядом и слегка покраснел. Брэд довольно ухмыльнулся.  
\- Я заеду за тобой в пятницу.  
\- То есть, это даже не вопрос? - уточнил Нейт. - Прямо вот так, с места в карьер.  
Если, по преданиям, род человеческий вел свое начало от Адама и Евы, то своим далеким предком Брэд, видимо, считал змея-искусителя.  
\- Я отвезу тебя туда, где ты еще не бывал, - сказал он самым своим сексуальным голосом, который безотказно действовал на представителей любого пола.  
Он не учел только одного – судя по всему, Нейт вел свой род от яблока. Того самого, которое преспокойно висело на ветке, всех соблазняло, но оставалось при этом совершенно индифферентным.  
\- На Северный Полюс? Спасибо, но я пас. У меня еще выпускные экзамены не сданы.  
Брэд моргнул медленнее обычного, отказываясь признавать, что его «магия» не действует.  
\- Ты хоть имя-то мое знаешь? – поинтересовался Нейт.  
\- Я знаю, гораздо больше, чем ты думаешь, - предпринял вторую попытку соблазнения голосом Брэд.  
\- Сомнительно, даже очень, - усмехнулся Фик.  
Он вдруг шагнул вперед, вклинившись коленом между ног Брэда, и наклонился. Тот невольно задержал дыхание, когда лицо Нейта оказалось всего в сантиметре от его лица. Он чувствовал его дыхание на своих губах, а его глаза… Глаза Нейта казались неправдоподобно зелеными, оливковыми, мысленно поправил себя обычно чуждый романтике Брэд, и подумал, что совсем охренел, наверное, в чипсах были какие-то особые специи, гребаные химические добавки... С такого расстояния он видел каждую темную крапинку на радужке, и мог разглядеть каждую ресницу… Хотя какого черта ему взбредет в голову рассматривать эти совсем ничем не примечательные, даже не темные, но такие длинные ресницы, с рыжеватыми кончиками…  
\- Так что ты там говорил про привлечение твоего внимания? – мягко спросил Нейт и, выдернув из-под него полотенце, выпрямился. – Я только начал, а ты уже готов.  
Брэду понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы вернуть ясность ума. За это время Нейт развернулся и, набросив себе на плечи полотенце, направился к раздевалке.  
\- Эй, кстати, меня зовут Брэд, - растеряно прокричал он в спину Нейта, надеясь, что никто не услышит его жалобный вопль, и понимая, что его только что отшили по полной программе.

Нейт совершенно не помнил свою маму. Она умерла совсем молодой, когда ему едва исполнилось три. Наверное, еще какое-то время он помнил тепло ее рук, щекочущее прикосновение ее волос, еще помнил ее запах, наверное, он даже плакал, лишившись чего-то очень близкого, привычного и родного, но он был слишком мал, чтобы осознать утрату. Когда он немного подрос и хоть как-то понял, что случилось с его мамой, ощущение потери так и не пришло - Нейт уже совсем не помнил ее, но очень хотел узнать, какой она была. И отец никогда не говорил с ним о ее смерти, зато много рассказывал, какой она была живой. Это был их маленький ритуал. Няня укладывала Нейта в постель и, если он не засыпал до возвращения отца, то тихо выскальзывал из комнаты, шлепал босыми ногами в кабинет и забирался к отцу на колени, вдыхая смешанный запах дорогого одеколона, виски и сигар. Полковник не показывал виду, что рад его приходу, но Нейт чувствовал это и без слов, и когда отец обнимал его, касаясь макушки губами, он тихо просил:  
\- Расскажи мне о маме.  
И отец никогда не отказывал ему.  
По мере того как Нейт рос, ритуалы случались все реже - отец много работал, Нейт уже стеснялся вести себя как маленький ребенок. Зато они по-прежнему разговаривали, откровенно и обо всем. В глазах Нейта отец был непререкаемым авторитетом, самым важным человеком и примером для подражания.  
Их разговоры прекратились, когда отец снова женился.  
Нейту было около десяти, и в этом шаге он видел в этом только предательство по отношению к памяти матери и к самому себе. Присутствуя на свадьбе, он до крови кусал дрожащие губы, чтобы не расплакаться, а потом замкнулся в себе. Нейт стал читать запоем и именно тогда увлекся древними греками. Он жил их подвигами, мечтая, что когда-нибудь станет хоть немного похожим на них, что когда-нибудь и он окажется на поле битвы с мечом в руках и тоже не дрогнет перед врагом. Где-то в глубине души Нейт всегда понимал, что время древних героев прошло, и в реальной жизни начал играть в футбол, но ничто не мешало ему мечтать.  
Нейту было четырнадцать, когда он понял и простил отца.  
В ту ночь он отправился на кухню за водой. В огромном особняке было тихо и темно, и только из-под двери кабинета отца выбивалась полоска света. Нейт замедлил шаг, подошел поближе и замер, услышав какой-то странный, хлюпающий звук. Он осторожно приоткрыл дверь и заглянул внутрь.  
Отец сидел в кресле, держа в руках рамку с фотографией и плакал – неловко, по-мужски, не вытирая скатывающиеся по щекам слезы. Они с глухим стуком падали на стекло рамки, и отец стирал их дрожащими пальцами. Нейт никогда не видел, чтобы у отца дрожали руки, и никогда не видел отца плачущим или пьяным. То, что отец сейчас был пьян, он понял чисто интуитивно, и еще он узнал рамку – ту самую, с маминой фотографией, которая всегда стояла на письменном столе отца.  
Нейт тихо прикрыл дверь и вернулся в свою комнату. В ту ночь он многое переосмыслил. Еще давно отец как-то проговорился, что подал в отставку, когда мама уже заболела, и сожалел, что не сделал этого раньше, что не провел с ней рядом хотя бы последний год ее жизни. После новой женитьбы отца Нейт думал, что тот оставил все в прошлом, нашел замену его матери. Теперь он понял, что отец по-прежнему скорбел по своей умершей жене, но устал от одиночества, и тем, что он ищет новой привязанности, он никого не предает. А Нейт, вместо того чтобы оказать поддержку, отстранился от отца и причинил ему еще большую боль.  
На следующий вечер Нейт дождался возвращения отца и отправился к нему в кабинет, неловко помедлил на пороге под твердым, но каким-то счастливым взглядом отца, и уселся рядом, обхватив руками колени, прижавшись к его теплому боку и вдыхая знакомый с детства запах.  
\- Ты стал совсем взрослым, сын, - ласково потрепал его по голове полковник, и в его голосе наравне с грустью прозвучала гордость.  
С этого момента Нейт старался поступать так, чтобы отец им действительно гордился.  
Когда полковник развелся и снова женился, Нейт уже не ощутил горечи, только надежду на то, что отец наконец-то будет счастлив. Нынешняя миссис Феррандо - искрометная и неутомимая - Нейту даже понравилась. Возможно потому, что просидела на месте совсем недолго, потом ласково потрепала Нейта по голове, поцеловала Рэя в макушку и отбыла во Францию. Но она ворвалась в их дом, как весенняя уборка в стоявший закрытым всю зиму особняк - шумная, оживленная, переворачивающая все вверх дном и оставляющая за собой сверкающую чистоту. Нейт любил спокойную размеренность их жизни, но периодическая встряска – как вытряхивание пыли из одежды – еще никому не мешала.

По дороге домой Нейт думал, что сегодняшнее происшествие тоже слегка встряхнуло его. Не то чтобы он думал о том парне (Брэде), которого отшил (но почему-то запомнил его имя), или вообще о своей ориентации, просто этот придурок (Брэд) заставил его думать не только о предстоящих экзаменах.  
Нейт отлично знал, кем его считают в школе – кто ботаником, кто геем, кто просто странным. Его это нисколько не волновало. Он делал то, что хотел сам, а не то, что «скорее всего должны делать парни его возраста». Пару лет назад он тоже вел себя как Рэй – ходил на вечеринки, встречался с девчонками, старался быть популярным. Его друзья только и говорили, что о выпивке и сексе, и Нейт говорил с ними о выпивке и сексе. Нейт видел, что отцу все это не очень нравится, но его оценки не становились хуже, так что ему ничего не запрещали.  
А потом на одной из вечеринок Нейт надрался так, что полночи провел в обнимку с унитазом, и когда более-менее пришел в себя, то впервые подумал: а на хрен ему все это надо? Но еще какое-то время, видимо, по инерции, продолжал вести себя по-прежнему. Пока на очередной вечеринке не переспал со своей девушкой. Разумеется, они оба этого хотели и были при этом не слишком трезвы. На следующий день Эм завалила тест и обиделась на Нейта, который его все-таки сдал. А он, получив А с минусом вместо ожидаемого А, опять подумал: ради чего все это? Он ведь даже не был влюблен в Эмбер, раз полученный минус расстраивал больше, чем разрыв с ней.  
Нейт не стал дожидаться третьего озарения, алкогольной зависимости или еще чего-нибудь похуже, и просто выбрал, что для него важно – футбол, книги и учебу, - и отбросил остальное. Вообще-то он с удовольствием оставил бы и секс, но на трезвую голову все оказалось сложнее, чем на пьяную – для того, чтобы с кем-то встречаться, одних бурлящих гормонов Нейту оказалось мало, ему хотелось чего-то настоящего. Ну, хотя бы влюбиться, и с этим пока как-то не складывалось. Но до сегодняшнего дня Нейту удавалось убедить себя, что просто снимать напряжение прекрасно получается и в душе.  
Чертов Брэд! Нейт думал о нем только потому, что этот парень вывел его из равновесия.

Когда у тебя репутация неразборчивого в связях чертовски умного ублюдка, нельзя облажаться на такой простой задаче. Так что оправившись от неожиданного фиаско, Брэд заставил себя мыслить конструктивно. У него остались всего две попытки – вечер четверга и пятница перед самой вечеринкой. Ровно на одну больше, чем нужно, решил Брэд и отправился спать.

На следующий день он вынужден был задержаться в институте и, когда наконец смог уехать, уже понимал, что опоздал. Брэд не имел ни малейшего понятия, где искать Нейта, раз не успел перехватить его у школы, и надеялся только на то, что тот застрянет на очередной тренировке, потому что мысль о том, чтобы воспользоваться экстренным номером, выводила его из себя. Пролетая по какой-то улице, он вдруг заметил припаркованный у тротуара нелепый кадиллак, как будто явившийся из какого-нибудь фильма о подростках 90-х, и вдарил по тормозам. Судьба явно к нему благоволила и не просто давала, а прямо-таки подсовывала второй шанс.

Нейт вышел из дверей книжного магазина и встал, как вкопанный. У его машины, облокотившись спиной на водительскую дверь и скрестив руки на груди, стоял его вчерашний знакомый.  
\- Классная тачка. Отличный бампер.  
Заметив Нейта, Брэд принялся поглаживать ребро капота так, как будто это была чья-то нежная округлость. Нейт глубоко вдохнул, выдохнул, поплотнее прижал к груди купленную книгу и решительно спустился с крыльца.  
\- Ты что, следишь за мной? – спросил он, остановившись перед Брэдом.  
\- Я увидел твою машину и подошел поздороваться.  
\- Ну, привет, - сказал Нейт. - На этом все?  
\- А ты не очень вежливый, - констатировал Брэд.  
Нейт еле заметно вздохнул – он чувствовал смущение от того пристального внимания, с которым разглядывал его Брэд, но раздражен он был куда больше.  
\- Это зависит от того, с кем я разговариваю, - терпеливо объяснил он. – Отойди.  
Брэд, конечно, и не подумал сдвинуться с места.  
\- А ты всегда такой неразговорчивый?  
Он чуть подался вперед, заглядывая в лицо Нейта, и тот невольно отпрянул, потом стиснул зубы и вскинул голову.  
\- Зависит от темы. Бампер моей машины меня не вдохновляет, - как можно резче сказал он.  
\- Ладно, поищем другую тему, - покладисто согласился Брэд. - Что это у тебя? Фукидид «История Пелопонесской войны», - прочитал он на книге, которую обнимал Нейт. – Только не говори мне, что ты до сих пор его не читал.  
\- Читал, - теряя терпение, огрызнулся Нейт, - но…  
\- Ну и чья версия Троянской войны, с твоей точки зрения, более достоверна: Фукидида или Гомера? – перебил его Брэд.  
Нейт так опешил, что несколько секунд вообще не мог вымолвить ни слова. Только смотрел на Брэда круглыми глазами и удивленно моргал.  
\- Они оба приукрашивают, - наконец, медленно произнес он.  
\- Отлично. Кажется, я нашел тему, которая тебя интересует, - заявил Брэд, довольный произведенным эффектом. – Можем поговорить о чем угодно: о ритуале порки спартанских мальчиков на алтаре Артемиды Ортии или о платоновском «Симпозиуме»*.  
(* «Симпозиум» - трактат Платона о греческом эротизме.)  
Нейт покраснел и попытался отодвинуть Брэда от машины.  
\- Нет, не угадал? – вкрадчиво произнес Колберт. – Ладно, давай о чем-нибудь менее радикальном. Как насчет священного отряда из Фив**?  
(** Мужская любовь в Древней Греции рассматривалась как любовь между мужчиной и юношей. Считалось, что более старший любовник играет некую роль отца: он помогает возлюбленному развиваться, чтобы войти во взрослую жизнь настоящим мужчиной. Сила такой любви давала отличные результаты не только при обучении молодых греков, но и на войне. Возлюбленные отважно сражались на поле боя, защищая друг друга. О бесстрашии мужских пар было известно во всей Древней Греции. Именно из них состоял знаменитый священный отряд из города Фивы, прославившийся своей доблестью.)  
Щеки Нейта полыхнули еще сильнее, и вся его энергия устремилась к одной цели: сбежать. Вернее, прибегнуть к тактике отступления, раз сил для подавления противника было недостаточно. Ему, наконец, удалось немного отпихнуть Брэда и схватиться за ручку машины. Колберт тут же подвинулся обратно и наклонился к его уху:  
\- Ты что, меня боишься?  
Горячее дыхание щекотало его кожу, Нейт с трудом подавил дрожь. Это было так… неправильно. Неправильным было все: то, как он реагировал на провокации Брэда; то, как Брэд вел себя, провоцируя именно на такие реакции; и то, что Нейт все еще никак не мог избавиться от этого назойливого ухаживания, тоже было абсолютно неправильным.  
\- Вот еще, - фыркнул Нейт, со всей силы дернул за ручку и с облегчением скользнул в салон своей машины.  
Брэд тут же наклонился к открытому окну:  
\- Ладно, но признайся - ты ведь думал обо мне?  
\- С чего бы это? Даже не вспоминал! – рявкнул Нейт и повернул ключ в замке зажигания.  
И тут в метре от его заднего бампера затормозил красный кабриолет, надежно перекрыв путь к бегству, то есть отступлению. Нейт высунулся в окно и чуть не застонал: из машины выскочил Рэй и быстро направился в сторону магазина, на ходу снимая свои нелепые очки в пол-лица.  
\- Сегодня что, день придурков? – сквозь зубы выдавил Нейт и повысил голос: - Рэй, не возражаешь?  
\- Нисколько, чувак.  
Нейт поджал губы и стиснул руль. Нога, кажется, сама нажала педали в правильной последовательности. Пара движений рычагом передач – и, дав задний ход, кадиллак со всего маху врезался в блестящий бок кабриолета и откатился назад, оставив на красном боку рваную дыру.  
\- Упс, - сказал Нейт и широко улыбнулся.  
\- «Упс»? – заорал Рэй, хватаясь за голову. – И это все, что ты можешь сказать, маньяк?  
Нейт поднял глаза и увидел Брэда. Тот стоял поодаль и взирал на него с выражением восторженного удивления на лице.  
\- Упс, - повторил Нейт и засмеялся, чувствуя невыразимое облегчение.

Полковник ничего не сказал. Только смерил тяжелым взглядом – сначала сына, молча стоящего посреди кабинета, потом попытался одарить таким же взглядом Рэя, но тот с воплями нарезал вокруг них круги и ни на какие взгляды не реагировал.  
\- Рэй! – одернул его Феррандо, и тот замолчал на полуслове, по-прежнему свирепо тараща глаза. - Твоя машина на ходу? – спросил полковник у Нейта.  
\- Да, сэр. Мне выправили крыло и заменили разбитую фару.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул Феррандо.  
\- «Хорошо»? – снова взвился Рэй. – И это все? Он калечит мою малышку, говорит «упс» и ржет как укуренная гиена! А вы ему в ответ «хорошо»?! Я в буйном восторге от ваших воспитательных методов, сэр!  
\- Рэй, - одернул его полковник. – Нейт?  
\- Извини, Рэй, - тихо откликнулся Нейт.  
Персон воздел очи потолку и вскинул руки.  
\- О, спасибо тебе, Натаниэль! Мне так полегчало от твоего извинения, что я сейчас паду ниц и вознесу тебе благодарственную молитву!  
\- Пока твоя машина в сервисе, можешь пользоваться машиной матери, - сказал полковник.  
\- Я… - Рэй осекся и выпучил глаза. - О… я… сэээр… Я могу взять мамину Бентли? – с благоговейным трепетом переспросил он и, когда Феррандо кивнул, издал нечленораздельный вопль. - Сэр, беру обратно все свои слова о вашем методе воспитания! Спасибо, сэр! – прокричал он, уже на пути к выходу. – Большое спасибо! – донеслось уже из коридора.  
Но дверь еще не успела закрыться, как его всклокоченная голова снова всунулась в кабинет.  
\- А я могу завтра пойти на вечеринку? В качестве моральной компенсации? Нет? Черт.  
Когда дверь за ним снова захлопнулась, Феррандо посмотрел на сына.  
\- Ты не хочешь поговорить о том, что происходит, Нейт?  
\- Нет, сэр.  
Вокруг него и, пожалуй, с ним самим, действительно что-то происходило, но Нейт еще не мог связно изложить что. Не рассказывать же отцу, что его второй день пытается пригласить на свидание какой-то Брэд, и из-за этого он протаранил машину Рэя?  
\- Можешь идти, - отпустил его полковник.  
Как только Нейт покинул кабинет, он задумчиво почесал подбородок и взялся за телефон. С его сыном что-то происходило, и он хотел знать что.

В пятницу, выйдя из школы, Нейт первым делом посмотрел на свою машину, потом окинул взглядом парковку - Брэда среди разъезжающихся по домам учеников не наблюдалось. Он облегченно вздохнул и направился к машине, стараясь не думать о том, что немного разочарован – он несколько раз отвлекался на уроках, потратил столько времени, чтобы морально подготовиться к отпору, а его никто не преследовал. Впрочем, долго терзать себя размышлениями на эту тему не пришлось - его догнал Рэй, который конечно радовался округлостям временного кабриолета как командировочный, подцепивший роскошную цыпочку и забывший на время о совсем даже недурственных прелестях жены, но до полного счастья ему не хватало вечеринки.  
\- Нейт, ты должен дать себе шанс на нормальную жизнь, - серьезно сказал он.  
\- Спасибо, Рэй, но моя жизнь вполне меня устраивает.  
\- Чувак, нельзя жить в социуме и быть таким эгоистом, - укоризненно покачал головой Персон.  
Нейт одарил его суровым взглядом и обойдя по широкой дуге направился к машине. Он не сомневался, что это только начало того, что придется вынести за вечер от Рэя, и не ошибся. Сначала Рэй ходил за ним по пятам, не умолкая ни на секунду – взывал, угрожал, стыдил, уговаривал, потом - когда у Нейта ум начал заходить за разум, и он, не выдержав, закрылся в комнате, - Рэй занял стратегически важную позицию под дверью и начал голосить.  
You drive me crazy / Ты сводишь меня с ума!  
I just can't sleep / Я не могу уснуть, - горланил Рэй, пытаясь подражать сексуальной хрипотце Бритни Спирс, и сразу без перехода затянул:  
Ooh (my body is saying let's go) / О-о-у (мое тело говорит "да")  
Ooh (but my heart is saying no) / О-о-у (но сердце говорит "нет")  
I'm a genie in a bottle baby / Я - джин из лампы, детка.  
You gotta rub me the right way honey / Потри ее хорошенько, милый.  
Нейт стиснул зубы и попытался сконцентрироваться на учебнике. Если Рэй решил исполнить всю «Горячую сотню Билборда» в произвольном порядке – это его проблема.  
Do you believe in life after love / Веришь ли ты в жизнь после любви?  
I can feel something inside me say / Внутренний голос подсказывает мне -  
I really don't think you're strong enough / Вряд ли у тебя достаточно сил для этого.  
Нейт смотрел в книгу, бездумно скользил глазами по строкам и думал, что хуже – жизнь после любви или без нее? Или почему ни одна похабная композиция (на данный момент Рэй надрывался за дверью хитами прошлых лет: «Like a virgin / Как девственница; Touched for the very first time / Впервые оказавшаяся в объятиях мужчины») не вызывает в нем такого смущения, как намеки Брэда. Дело в содержании или в том, кто намекает?  
Потом Рэй затянул:  
And I will always love you. / Я всегда буду любить тебя,  
Will always love you. / Буду всегда любить тебя, - и на этом трагическом, почти волчьем вое Нейт сдался и натянул на голову наушники.

Рэй страдал. Туго обтянутая короткими шортиками аппетитная попка Дженифер казалась все менее достижимой. Если он не появится на вечеринке, на прелести Джей обязательно найдется другой претендент. Когда Рэй представил себе, как какой-то придурок обнимает Дженифер за талию и уводит в темный уголок, чтобы сделать с ней то, о чем вот уже вторую неделю так страстно мечтал он сам, у него перехватило в горле и очередная песня оборвалась с хриплым жалобным стоном. Его фантазия иссякла, а Нейт по-прежнему был непробиваем. 

Нейт всегда включал музыку не слишком громко, чтобы она звучала как фон и не мешала заниматься. Так что даже через наушники он слышал отголоски душераздирающих воплей Рэя, но не сразу понял, что в какой-то момент они перестали примешиваться к музыке. Нейт стянул наушники и прислушался. За дверью было почти тихо, только раздавалось какое-то странное сопение.  
Нейт поднялся с дивана, прошел через комнату и выглянул в коридор.  
Рэй сидел у стенки, подтянув колени к груди, и горестно вздыхал. Нейт ожидал очередных угроз, упреков, чего угодно, но Рэй посмотрел на него без обычного фиглярства, чуть не плача.  
\- Ты можешь хоть один раз забыть о своей заумности и побыть настоящим братом? Пожалуйста.  
Нейт вдруг вспомнил себя двухлетней давности и неожиданно согласился:  
\- Ладно, схожу ненадолго.  
\- Чувак, ты мой герой!  
Рэй подскочил на ноги с таким видом, как будто собирался броситься Нейту на шею, но передумал – только одарил его фирменной улыбкой на все тридцать два зуба и поскакал по направлению к своей комнате. Нейт проводил его взглядом и вернулся к себе. Какого черта он согласился убить впустую несколько часов? Ладно, пусть Рэй получит свою вечеринку, подумал Нейт, и, подхватив куртку, направился к двери.

Нейт прошел через просторный холл, открыл входную дверь и оказался нос к носу с Брэдом, который как раз собирался позвонить.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь?  
Нейт так удивился, что даже забыл принять суровый вид.  
\- Ну, я же обещал заехать за тобой в пятницу.  
\- Ты приглашал меня на школьную вечеринку?  
\- Не хочу тебя расстраивать, но это студенческая вечеринка. Ее устраивает мой сокурсник, а его младший брат просто примазался со своими гостями.  
\- Да мне, в общем-то, все равно. Это Рэй сказал пустить тебя через ворота? – спросил Нейт, сложив все детали в общую картину. – Я его убью.  
\- Я тебе помогу, - согласился Брэд. – Но позже.  
Нейт негромко засмеялся и тряхнул головой.  
\- Ладно, раз уж ты здесь, а я все равно обещал пойти на эту гребаную вечеринку, то так и быть. Но мы поедем на моей машине.  
Брэду совершенно не хотелось оставлять свой мотоцикл черти где, но раз Нейт настаивал, пришлось согласиться.  
\- Ок, только, чур, я за рулем.  
\- Око за око? – поинтересовался Нейт.  
\- И зуб за зуб, - подтвердил Брэд, откатывая мотоцикл на боковую стоянку.  
Нейт молча протянул ему ключи.

На выезде Нейт попросил притормозить, хотя перед ними без вопросов распахнули ворота.  
\- Привет, Эрик, - поздоровался он с нагнувшимся к окну здоровяком одетым в камуфляж.  
\- Добрый вечер, Нейт.  
\- Не останавливай Рэя, я действительно еду на вечеринку. И Брэд оставил у нас свой мотоцикл, ему нужно будет за ним вернуться.  
Громила кинул на Брэда оценивающий взгляд, кивнул и похлопал рукой по крыше, давая сигнал к отправке.  
\- Как у вас все строго, - заметил Брэд, выруливая на дорогу.  
\- Правила безопасности, - пожал плечами Нейт. – Я просто подтвердил право Рэя на выезд и твои полномочия на повторный въезд. Незачем создавать лишние трудности.  
Брэд только хмыкнул – с его точки зрения, охрана и подтверждения уже были сплошными трудностями, но у богатых всегда были свои причуды, а ему хватало и своих проблем. Брэд покосился на Нейта – тот о чем-то задумался, прикусив нижнюю губу, потом облизнул ее и опять прикусил. Брэд плавно вписался в поворот и снова скосил глаза – Нейт сосредоточенно терзал губу зубами, периодически продолжая обрабатывать ее языком, и в какой-то момент Брэд забыл, что должен смотреть куда-то еще. Вспомнил только тогда, когда эти самые, абсолютно непристойно выглядящие губы рявкнули:  
\- Какого черта ты делаешь? Смотри на дорогу!  
Брэд вздрогнул и, вывернув руль, умудрился не выскочить на встречку. Нейт завалился на него, несмотря на пристегнутый ремень безопасности, выпрямился и впился злобным взглядом:  
\- Ты совсем обалдел? Я еще жить хочу!  
Брэд чуть не раскрошил в руках руль и не сдержался:  
\- Я, блядь, тоже не готов сдохнуть, но какого хрена ты делаешь со своими губами?  
Нейт выпучил глаза, но молчал до конца пути.  
\- Уму непостижимо: я по собственной воле пустил за руль своей машины сексуально неуравновешенного типа, - высказался он, вылезая из машины, хлопнул дверцей и не оглядываясь пошел к дому, откуда гремела музыка и раздавались громогласные вопли.

Брэд устремился за ним только с одной мыслью – придушить. Или сначала ударить, а потом придушить, неважно. Но когда он вошел в дом, Нейт уже удалялся в окружении каких-то парней и девчонок, а в него самого вцепился Бо и настойчиво потянул его в сторону гостиной и внутреннего двора, сказав, что в передних комнатах развлекается малышня. К черту Нейта, подумал Брэд. Свою задачу он уже выполнил – вытащил его из дома, к тому же ключи от машины лежали в его кармане. Пусть сам его поищет, если не захочет возвращаться домой на такси.

Через полчаса Брэду до смерти все надоело – и пиво, которое он неторопливо выпил, решив ограничиться одной бутылкой, и сокурсники, из которых разве что Бо был нормальным парнем, а остальные вызывали глухое раздражение. И еще он подумал о Нейте – его всеми правдами и неправдами вытащили на эту вечеринку, потом чуть не угробили по дороге и бросили на произвол судьбы без доступа к средству передвижения. Было в этом что-то неправильное, несмотря на то, что Брэд по-прежнему был на него зол, и до него дошло, что он в принципе не должен отчаливать с вечеринки без Нейта – в особняке вряд ли обрадуются, если он вернется на его машине один. Так что ничего общего с угрызениями совести его желание найти Нейта не имело.  
Народу в доме значительно прибавилось, градус повысился. Брэда все время толкали и пытались перехватить, осложняя его и без того нелегкую задачу. В итоге они столкнулись совершенно случайно. Нейт вырулил на Брэда откуда-то из толпы, держа в каждой руке по стопке с чем-то прозрачным.  
\- Что это? – поинтересовался Брэд.  
Нейт уставился на него мутным взглядом и, опустошив одну из стопок, поморщился.  
\- Текила. Я напиваюсь, - объяснил он. - Разве это не то, что все делают на вечеринках?  
\- Я бы тебе не советовал…  
\- Уж в чем я не нуждаюсь, так это в твоих советах, - высказался Нейт и хлопнул вторую стопку.  
Прежде чем Брэд успел ему что-то еще сказать, кто-то врезался в него сбоку, и пока он отдирал от себя пьяного подростка, Нейта и след простыл. Брэд скрипнул зубами и пошел по второму кругу ада, недоумевая и злясь, куда можно запропаститься с такой скоростью при такой координации.  
Он обошел половину первого этажа и обследовал второй, нисколько не заботясь о том, что нарушает чей-то пьяный интим. Но Нейта не было и там.  
Когда Брэд выбрался к лестничной площадке, то был уже хорошо на взводе, и тут обнаружил, что внизу явно что-то происходит.  
Народ прилип к перилам, улюлюкая и всячески выражая свое одобрение. Навстречу Брэду попался всклокоченный Рэй, поддерживая перед собой уже нетвердо стоящую на ногах фигуристую девчонку.  
\- Чувак! - заголосил он, увидев Брэда. - Как это ты так обломался?  
\- Это еще почему?  
\- Сам посмотри!  
Заржав, Рэй ткнул пальцем куда-то через плечо и потащил свою девчонку дальше, в «номера». Брэд протиснулся между двумя парочками к перилам лестницы, посмотрел вниз и обалдел.

Нейт и какая-то девица отплясывали на столе под восторженный рев соплеменников. Нейт уже лишился куртки, руки девчонки с ярко-синими ногтями скользили по его бердам, задирали футболку, обнажая рельефный живот, пока Нейт не остановил ее, подхватив под ягодицы. Они оба пошатывались, то и дело сбиваясь с ритма, девица чуть не слетела со стола, когда Нейт развернул ее, но успел поймать и притиснул к себе спиной. Теперь уже его руки оглаживали ее бедра, обвивались вокруг талии, поглаживали живот, а она беззастенчиво терлась ягодицами о его промежность и, закинув руку ему на шею, что-то шептала в ухо. Нейт пьяно ухмылялся и беззастенчиво пялился в вырез ее майки.  
Брэд и сам не заметил, в какой момент оттолкнулся от перил и ринулся вниз.

Когда ему наконец удалось всех растолкать и добраться до танцстола, шоу уже закончилось. Девушку спешно выводили под руки на свежий воздух – судя по зеленоватому цвету лица, ей было уже не до развлечений. Нейт сидел на краю стола, вцепившись в столешницу и с трудом сохраняя равновесие. Он несколько секунд смотрел куда-то в район солнечного сплетения подошедшего к нему Брэда, потом поднял голову и еле-еле сфокусировался.  
\- О, это ты, - пробормотал он и рухнул вперед.  
Брэд успел подставить плечо и, когда Нейт съехал со стола, подхватил.  
\- Кажется, я пьян, - сообщил Нейт в его шею.  
\- Да неужели? – съязвил Брэд. – Пошли.  
\- Куда? – вяло поинтересовался Нейт.  
Брэд не счел нужным отвечать.  
От влажных соломенных волос пахло шампунем и потом, и чем-то еще, что делало этот запах дико возбуждающим. Когда Нейт, пытаясь поднять голову, провел носом по его шее, Брэд скрипнул зубами и потащил его к выходу, обняв за талию. Нейт закинул руку ему на плечо и стоически пытался перебирать ногами.  
На крыльце они притормозили, Нейт жадно задышал и через какое-то время решился оторваться от Брэда.  
\- Эй, ты в порядке?  
\- В полном, - Нейт выпрямился, тряхнул головой и повалился обратно на руки Брэда. – Блядь, - расстроено пробормотал он.  
\- Понятно, ты не в порядке, - констатировал Брэд и потащил его дальше.  
Впереди была лужайка с качелями. Усаживать Нейта на траву Брэд не рискнул – если он совсем отключится, поднимать его с земли будет труднее. Так что Брэд выбрал качели.  
Последние метры Нейт путался в собственных ногах и все сильнее повисал на Брэде, так что на качели Колберт сгрузил уже совсем безвольное тело, которое никак не хотело удерживаться в сидячем положении.  
\- Нейт, очнись!  
Брэд встряхнул Нейта за плечи, и его голова послушно мотнулась туда-сюда. Пришлось нагнуться, обхватить его одной рукой и похлопать другой по щекам.  
\- Эй, посмотри на меня! Открой глаза!  
Повинуясь настойчивой просьбе, Нейт медленно поднял тяжелые веки. Лицо Брэда, хоть и немного расплывчатое, было так близко, как тогда, на футбольном поле. Но теперь не было того чувства раздражения и мстительного удовольствия, что он заставил Брэда опешить. Тогда Нейт вообще не думал о его губах и глазах, а теперь его словно тянуло вперед и чуть вверх.  
\- Твои глаза такого необычного синего оттенка, - промурлыкал он и, резко согнувшись пополам, сблевнул Брэду прямо под ноги.  
\- Давай-ка, я отвезу тебя домой, - предложил Колберт.

Нейт более-менее пришел в себя, когда они уже подъезжали к особняку.  
\- Знаешь, это так прикольно: иногда выкинуть то, что от тебя никто не ожидает, - вдруг сказал он и усмехнулся.  
Брэд покосился на него.  
\- Я с тобой соглашусь, если ты повторишь то же самое завтра. По мне, так ты принадлежишь к тому сорту людей, которых интересует одобрение папаши.  
\- Значит, теперь ты думаешь, что знаешь меня?  
Брэд чувствовал, что Нейт смотрит на него, но не отрывал глаз от дороги.  
\- Я приближаюсь к этому, - уверенно ответил он.  
Нейт недоверчиво фыркнул.  
\- Единственное, что люди знают обо мне, что я ботаник и не трачу время на свидания.  
\- Может быть, тебе просто еще не попался тот, ради кого можно стать чуть меньшим ботаником, чтобы появилось время на свидания, - сказал Брэд, притормаживая у ворот и салютуя двумя пальцами выглянувшему охраннику.  
Нейт молчал до тех пор, пока машина не остановилась у крыльца.  
\- Кажется, ты не такой отвратительный, как я думал, - медленно сказал он.  
На этот раз Брэд повернулся. Нейт был очень бледен и смотрел на него со странной серьезностью, как будто изучая его и одновременно решая что-то для себя. Потом он опустил глаза и, глядя на губы Брэда, придвинулся.  
На Колберта пахнуло перегаром и еще кое-чем гораздо менее приятным.  
\- Может как-нибудь в другой раз, - отодвигаясь, пробормотал Брэд.  
Нейт вспыхнул и отпрянул. Потом вылетел из машины со всей скоростью, на которую только был способен.  
Брэд посмотрел ему вслед и откинулся на сиденье. За всю свою жизнь он ни разу с такой ясностью не осознавал, что вот сейчас именно тот момент, когда он должен остановиться. Брэд пару раз стукнулся затылком о подголовник, но это не помогло – он совершенно точно знал, что будет делать дальше.

Нейт с трудом разлепил глаза, потянулся за звонящим телефоном и застонал.  
\- Привет, это Брэд. Как ты?  
\- Привет, - сипло откликнулся Нейт. – Откуда ты знаешь мой номер?  
\- Разведка - мое хобби.  
\- Сегодня я точно убью Рэя, - пробормотал Нейт.  
\- Я по-прежнему готов тебе в этом помочь, - заверил его Брэд. - Ну как, тебе все еще прикольно?  
Нейт в ответ только тихо застонал. Брэд засмеялся.  
\- Как ты?  
\- Хреново, - честно ответил Нейт. - Голова раскалывается, во рту черти что, я помню, как вчера напился, танцевал, пытался тебя поцеловать, но ты отказался, потому что перед этим я блевал. Я ничего не забыл?  
Брэд опять засмеялся.  
\- Надо же, ты действительно все помнишь.  
\- К сожалению. И, давай, не стесняйся, смейся погромче. Моя голова в твоем распоряжении.  
\- Извини, - мягко сказал Брэд. - Значит, ты помнишь, что ты мне должен?  
\- Что? – Нейт так удивился, что даже на мгновение забыл о головной боли. Неужели он умудрился напиться так, что забыл, как что-то обещал Брэду?  
\- Поцелуй, - объяснил Колберт. - Или уже передумал?  
Нейт судорожно сглотнул.  
\- Нет, я всегда возвращаю долги.  
\- Вот и отлично. Как насчет завтра?  
\- Во сколько?  
\- Часа в два подойдет?  
Нейт еще не успел до конца додумать мысль про странно раннее время свидания, как Брэд уточнил:  
\- Я все еще хочу отвезти тебя туда, где ты никогда не был. Не беспокойся, это будет не Северный Полюс, - добавил он.  
\- Хорошо.  
В трубке воцарилась тишина. Нейт немного подождал, не зная, что еще сказать, потом посмотрел на телефон, но секунды разговора по-прежнему тикали.  
\- Эй, ты еще там?  
\- Я удивлен, - признался Брэд. - Никаких возражений, ехидных реплик, оскорблений? Вот так вот, просто «хорошо»?  
Нейт усмехнулся:  
\- Не сейчас. Если ты скучаешь, завтра обещаю тебе все это в полном объеме.  
\- Отлично, тогда до завтра.  
Еще несколько минут Нейт валялся, пялясь в потолок. Он не должен был так легко соглашаться, он вообще не должен был соглашаться. Все должно было закончиться еще вчера. Хотя нет, то, что было вчера, даже не должно было начинаться, и раз уж он допустил эту ошибку, то должен был исправить ее сейчас. Должен, должен, должен… Мантра не помогала – он совершенно точно знал, что будет делать дальше.

Мысль о завтраке вызывала тошноту, голова раскалывалась даже после душа, а никаких таблеток Нейт в своей комнате не держал. Так что он медленно выполз в коридор и аккуратно, стараясь не делать лишних движений, поплелся вниз. Несмотря на то что он всю сознательную жизнь провел в доме полном прислуги, Нейт почти никогда не пользовался вызовом в комнату, за исключением тех нескольких раз, когда действительно бывал болен. Жесткое похмелье он не считал веской причиной для барских замашек, но все-таки надеялся, что наткнется на кого-нибудь достаточно быстро.  
Первым встречным оказался Рэй, который бодро скакал ему навстречу по лестнице, сияя как новенький юбилейный доллар.  
\- Чувак! Ты мой герой! – заорал он, увидев Нейта.  
От стона Нейт удержался, но поморщился так, что Рэй сразу все понял.  
\- Ууу, как тебе хорошо-то. Аспиринчику? – участливо предложил он.  
\- Да.  
\- Ты присядь, я сейчас принесу, - засуетился Рэй.  
\- Спасибо, - с искренней благодарностью ответил Нейт, опускаясь на ступеньку и обхватывая голову руками. – Спасибо, - еще раз повторил он, когда у него под носом оказался стакан с шипящей в воде таблеткой аспирина. – Чего это ты такой добрый?  
\- Я всегда готов помочь ближнему, - пафосно изрек Рэй.  
Нейт, конечно, не поверил, но, честно говоря, ему было как-то наплевать, почему Рэй решил побыть добрым самаритянином. Он припал к стакану, с жадностью поглощая лекарство.  
\- Ну ты вчера и зажег, чувак, - тем временем начал Рэй, усаживаясь рядом.  
Нейт только тихо булькнул в ответ, то ли возражая, то ли соглашаясь.  
\- Да ладно тебе, это было круто! Я такого растерянного лица у Колберта еще никогда не видел.  
\- У кого? – оторвался от стакана Нейт.  
Рэй покосился на него и заржал.  
\- Чувак, ты меня все больше радуешь. Вот уж не думал, что ты не выяснишь хотя бы имя того, с кем пойдешь на свидание!  
\- Ну, имя-то я знал, - слегка покраснев, возразил Нейт. – И вообще, это было не свидание, а просто вечеринка. Что ты там сказал про его лицо?  
\- Ну, он просто обалдел, когда увидел тебя с той цыпочкой на столе! Дальше я не видел. Мне обломилось, - гордо сообщил Рэй.  
\- Поздравляю.  
\- А тебе?  
Нейт моргнул.  
\- Вообще-то, Рэй, я не хочу об этом говорить.  
\- Да, ладно тебе, чувак! У нас же мужской разговор. Мы должны поговорить о сексе и сиськах наших горячих цыпочек!  
\- Поверь мне, это совсем не обязательно, - быстро откликнулся Нейт.  
\- Ок. Я понимаю. Ты вчера так перебрал, что тебе не обломилось, - посочувствовал ему Рэй. – Но Дженифер-то оказалась такой горячей штучкой! Я тебе сейчас расскажу!  
Нейт сглотнул. Никогда еще ему не было так трудно быстро соображать. Обычно он без труда прикидывал возможные решения, взвешивал последствия и выбирал наиболее приемлемые варианты. Но сейчас для решения задачи «Переключить Рэя» в голове бултыхался только один вариант, а последствия взвешиваться отказывались.  
\- Ты хочешь завтра встретиться с Дженифер?  
Рэй замолчал на полуслове и уставился на него, приоткрыв рот.  
\- Ну, то условие, что поставил тебе отец – ты идешь на свидание, если я тоже иду… - развил мысль Нейт. - Завтра ты…  
\- У тебя свидание? – перебил его Рэй.  
\- Да.  
\- У тебя опять свидание?! Значит, ты все-таки планируешь ее завалить?! – обрадовано заорал Рэй. – Ты…  
\- Не думаю, что тебя должно касаться, кого я планирую завалить, - веско сказал Нейт и замолчал, потому что дальше Рэй справился за двоих.  
\- Ты подцепил кого-то еще? Нет, не успел бы. Или… Или тебя подцепили еще раньше, но… О, нет, чувак, - Рэй перевел дух и решительно покачал головой, - я пока морально не готов говорить с тобой о членах.  
\- Вот и отлично, Рэй, - с искренним облегчением сказал Нейт. - И, кстати, не смей больше никому давать мой номер.

Аспирин, свежий воздух и луковый суп, приготовленный ему на обед сердобольной кухаркой, сделали свое дело, и к ужину с отцом Нейт уже чувствовал себя вполне хорошо.  
Совместный ужин давно уже был традицией. Если отец был в городе и не задерживался на работе, а у Нейта не было тренировок или каких-то срочных проектов, они всегда ужинали вместе. Теперь к ним вынужден был присоединиться Рэй, который считал это дурацкой обязаловкой, но он еще не настолько отчаялся, чтобы поднимать бунт в одиночку и отказываться от еды. Поэтому он стоически терпел, набивал желудок и трепался обо всем, что хотел услышать от него Феррандо, как всегда балансируя на грани дозволенного. Он отлично понимал, что выводить из себя полковника не стоит, но и вести себя прилично и скучно, как Нейт, считал ниже своего достоинства.

В тот вечер полковник, как обычно, расспрашивал их с Рэем об учебе, ни словом не упоминая о вчерашней вечеринке, хотя Нейт ни капли не сомневался, что отец в курсе всех событий.  
\- Какие планы на завтра?  
\- Мы идем на свидание, сэр! – радостно доложил Рэй.  
Феррандо нахмурился, забарабанил пальцами по столу и посмотрел на Нейта, но тот не поднимал глаз от своей тарелки.  
\- Не в смысле, что вместе, - продолжал тараторить Рэй. - Мы вроде как родственники, к тому же меня-то вообще не интересуют парни.  
\- Даже так, - пальцы полковника замерли над поверхностью стола. – Что это значит, сын?  
В голосе Феррандо послышались металлические нотки, и Нейт поднял голову и посмотрел на отца.  
\- Я иду на свидание с Брэдом Колбертом, - твердо сказал он.  
Полковник молча буравил его взглядом, Нейт побледнел, но только сильнее поджал губы. Рэю стало очень неуютно, и он преувеличенно бодро гаркнул:  
\- Вы не уточняли, с кем он может ходить на свидания, сэр!  
\- Спасибо, Рэй, - ответил ему полковник. – Дальше мы разберемся сами. Если ты закончил, Нейт, мы продолжим нашу беседу в кабинете.

\- Я должен тебе кое-что показать, - сказал полковник, отпирая верхний ящик стола и вытаскивая оттуда тонкую картонную папку.  
\- Что это?  
\- Досье на этого парня, Брэда.  
Нейт недоверчиво посмотрел на отца, не спеша подойти к брошенной перед ним на стол папке.  
\- Ты же не думал, что я не выясню, кто и для чего приходит в мой дом? – ответил на его взгляд полковник.  
Честно говоря, Нейт вообще об этом не думал, хотя, зная своего отца, должен был предположить что-либо подобное.  
Нейт раскрыл папку. С фотографии на него смотрел Брэд – немного младше, чем он был сейчас, с другой, более короткой стрижкой, но все с тем же холодно-решительным выражением лица и чуть презрительным взглядом голубых глаз. Нейт переложил фотографию и начал читать.  
Фамилия, имя, дата и место рождения, сведения о родителях. Информация из школы – замечания, достижения, выговоры. Информация из института – драка, чуть не стоившая ему отчисления, победы на различных конкурсах и опять замечания.  
Нейт поднял глаза на отца.  
\- Ну, что ты теперь скажешь? – поинтересовался Феррандо.  
\- Что он еще лучше, чем я думал, - с вызовом ответил Нейт и снова выдержал тяжелый взгляд отца.  
Когда полковник снова заговорил, он по-прежнему выглядел недовольным, но в его голосе больше не слышалось металла.  
\- Нейт, я вырастил тебя умным, упрямым, сильным и способным отвечать за свои поступки. Я всегда доверял тебе и никогда ничего не запрещал, давая право совершать собственные ошибки и учиться на них. Два года назад ты доказал, что я не зря тебе доверял. Я не буду ничего запрещать тебе и сейчас, но по моему мнению этот парень притягивает неприятности. Я бы не хотел, чтобы ты с ним связывался, но ты, как и раньше, имеешь право на собственную ошибку. Только сначала подумай – стоит ли вообще ее совершать.  
Как бы ни хотелось Нейту возразить, что он уже подумал и это не ошибка, он признавал, что отец прав. Слишком многое было действительно странным - и то, как они впервые встретились, и то, с какой настойчивостью Брэд добивался его внимания. И то, что ему хотелось закрыть на это глаза, не могло служить оправданием.  
\- Хорошо, я подумаю, - пообещал он.

К двум часам следующего дня Нейт твердо решил, что, встретившись с Брэдом, сначала задаст мучающие его вопросы, а потом согласится на поездку, если это еще будет возможным. Поэтому, выйдя на крыльцо и принимая из рук Брэда шлем, он спросил:  
\- Так куда мы едем?  
Брэд усмехнулся и оседлал мотоцикл.  
\- Любопытство сгубило кошку.  
\- Я не кошка и не люблю сюрпризы.  
\- Постараюсь запомнить, но сегодня тебе придется потерпеть, - ответил Брэд и захлопнул стекло на шлеме.  
И Нейт просто надел шлем и устроился у него за спиной. Правда, уже через несколько минут он ругал себя за эту слабость и напоминал себе, что должен был все прояснить до того, как они куда-нибудь поедут, но Брэд уже вывернул на шоссе и понесся, как угорелый. Сначала Нейт хотел его остановить, а потом вдруг понял, что получает удовольствие – от свиста ветра, от калейдоскопа проносящихся мимо домов и деревьев, от бегущей из-под колес серой ленты дороги и от того, что он прижимался к Брэду. Это было так неправильно и настолько прекрасно, что Нейт совершенно забыл о каких-то там вопросах, только еще сильнее обнял Брэда за талию.  
Когда они наконец остановились, Нейт почувствовал разочарование и, оглядевшись, не сразу осознал, куда привез его Брэд.  
\- Пейнтболл? Ты серьезно? – спросил он, сняв шлем и слезая с мотоцикла.  
Его чуть потряхивало от полученной дозы адреналина, и он покрепче обхватил шлем обеими руками, чтобы Брэд этого не заметил.  
\- Почему нет? Это весело. Чего ты боишься: испачкаться или не попасть?  
В глазах Брэда плясали чертики, и Нейт принял вызов.  
\- Не беспокойся, в тебя я не промахнусь, - пообещал он.

Это оказалось еще веселее, чем они оба себе представляли.  
Брэд затащил Нейта на площадку для игры без оружия. Их одели в белые защитные комбинезоны, выдали пластиковые очки и сумки с шарами. Под ногами шуршало сено, вместо укрытий были переплетения старых труб, когда-то окрашенных яркой краской, но теперь местами облупившихся, ржавые железные бочки, незамысловатые картонные перегородки и сваленные друг на друга прямоугольные вязанки того же сена.  
Нейт крутил в руке шарик с краской и с легким недоумением оглядывал поле будущей битвы. Брэд действительно привез его туда, где он никогда не был. Нейт даже не знал о существовании этого места и никогда не играл в пейнтболл руками, да и с оружием играл всего пару раз. Ему понравилось, но не настолько, чтобы отрывать на это время у футбола.  
\- Эй, о чем задумался? – крикнул ему метров с десяти Брэд и засветил шаром по заднице.  
Нейт подскочил от неожиданности и с разворота залепил ему в грудь.  
\- О тебе, - прокричал он в ответ и нырнул за ближайшую трубу.  
Шар расплющился где-то у него над головой, обдав синими брызгами. Нейт приготовил следующий «снаряд» и осторожно выглянул. Брэд так же осторожно выглядывал из-за перегородки. Увидев друг друга, они «выстрелили» почти одновременно и, успев присесть, словили только брызги.  
«Справа или слева?» – подумал Нейт и хмыкнул. «Значит, сверху». Он выпрямился, держа наготове шар. Брэд тоже встал во весь рост над своим укрытием, и, после секундной заминки, оба их броска достигли цели. Сидя за трубой и вытирая рукавом краску с лица, Нейт услышал смех Брэда и засмеялся в ответ.

Минут через двадцать они оба были в краске с головы до ног. Сначала они еще пытались подловить друг друга, но синхронизация получалась гораздо лучше обманных маневров – они почти всегда действовали так, как будто знали, что в следующую секунду сделает «противник». Так что вскоре они перестали прятаться и, хохоча, носились друг за дружкой без всякой стратегии, только пытаясь увернуться от того, что летело в них, и попасть тем, что бросали сами. После очередного расстрела почти в упор Брэд налетел на Нейта сбоку, сбивая с ног, и в полете на сено Нейт приложил его шаром по макушке, размазывая краску по волосам. Брэд, отфыркиваясь, перехвалил его руку. Нейт, смеясь, пытался увернуться от летящих капель и старался освободиться, пока Брэд не навалился на него, фиксируя своим весом, стискивая переплетенные пальцы.  
\- Нам надо воевать на одной стороне, - сказал он.  
Бурая краска с его челки капнула Нейту на щеку, и тот, сморщив нос, кивнул:  
\- Согласен. Мы всех разобьем.  
Брэд подхватил его голову, прижимая ладонь к щеке и размазывая краску большим пальцем, и наклонился. Нейт вскинулся ему навстречу – все еще смеясь, слишком сильно открывая рот, торопливо и неловко, слишком жадно стремясь поймать его губы, пытаясь притянуть рукой за затылок, уже не вырывая, а только еще сильнее сжимая другой рукой его пальцы.  
Поцелуй получился скомканным, мокрым и невнятным.  
\- Ты совсем не умеешь целоваться, - пробормотал Брэд, подозревая, что нарывается, но Нейт только выдохнул, коротко и серьезно:  
\- Так научи меня.  
\- Тогда перестань командовать, - хрипло посоветовал Колберт и снова наклонился.  
Глаза Нейта сверкнули из-под полуопущенных ресниц, но его ладонь расслабилась в сжимающей ее руке и губы мягко раскрылись под языком Брэда – впуская, разрешая, отвечая. Брэд обвел кончиком языка внутреннюю сторону губ, прошелся по острой кромке зубов, принял приглашение, углубив поцелуй.  
В свои неполные двадцать один Брэд Колберт считал, что знает о близости все. Все, что хотел, он уже попробовал, а крайности – телячьи нежности или откровенное садо-мазо – его не привлекали. Он не был тактильным человеком, вообще не любил, когда к нему прикасались, и поцелуи считал некой данностью, первым шагом к сексу. Три года в высшей школе, когда он был в серьезных отношениях, ничуть не поколебали его убеждений. Джилл, конечно, как большинство девчонок, готова была целоваться сколько угодно, но ему не нравились показательные выступления на публике, а поцелуй в уединенной обстановке всегда переходил в нечто большее. Когда же они расстались, Брэд еще больше укрепился в своей позиции – секс со случайными партнерами мало располагал к оральным прелюдиям, зато вполне удовлетворял физиологические потребности.  
А сейчас мысль о чем-то большем плавала где-то на периферии сознания, лишь окрашивая поцелуй возбуждением, заставляющим сердце биться чуть быстрее. Не то чтобы он не хотел Нейта. Еще как хотел, и, возможно, захотел даже до того момента, как увидел его исполняющим грязные танцы на столе. Но в данный момент Брэд получал удовольствие от «телячьей нежности» самой по себе - медленно смакуя каждый миллиметр податливого рта, без спешки наслаждаясь его вкусом. До тех пор, пока хватало воздуха. А когда его не стало, Нейт еле слышно застонал и взъерошил волосы на его затылке, и Брэду понадобился только один глоток и всего один взгляд на припухшие его стараниями губы, чтобы снова забыть обо всем.

Когда они вернулись к особняку и уселись на ступеньках крыльца, чтобы выпить купленную по дороге колу, уже совсем стемнело. Краску удалось более-менее смыть только с рук и лица, а волосы по-прежнему пестрели самыми разнообразными оттенками.  
\- Спасибо, что вытащил меня, - сказал Нейт. – Это было здорово, - и, смущенно усмехнувшись, облизнул губу.  
\- Как насчет завтра?  
Нейт посмотрел на него и вздохнул.  
\- Экзамены на носу. Мне надо заниматься.  
\- Мне тоже, - откликнулся Брэд, глядя на его губы, и чуть придвинулся.  
Нейт почти незаметно подался ему навстречу, тоже опуская глаза.  
\- Давай сядем где-нибудь в кафе и позанимаемся, - предложил Брэд. - Мне нужен только ноут и вай-фай.  
Он почувствовал, как изменилась атмосфера, и недоуменно посмотрел на Нейта. Тот напрягся и отпрянул.  
\- Почему ты так настаиваешь? – резко спросил Нейт.  
\- Должен быть повод, чтобы хотеть быть с тобой? – так же резко спросил в ответ Брэд.  
\- Это ты мне скажи. Ты появился из ниоткуда, и я не настолько наивен, чтобы верить в случайность.  
Брэд застыл. Черт побери, конечно, повод был. Но, по его мнению, совсем не для того, в чем подозревал его Нейт.  
Брэд не оправдывал себя: он пошел на грязную сделку и честно отработал свой гонорар, но, вызывая Нейта на следующее свидание, он предпочел думать, что сделка с Рэем – это одно, пройдено и забыто, а то, что будет дальше – это уже только между ним и Нейтом, и не имеет к сделке прямого отношения. Наверное, подспудно он понимал, что Нейт вряд ли будет с этим согласен, но все равно не собирался поднимать эту тему и не думал, что Нейт начнет что-то подозревать и выяснять. Теперь надо было что-то сказать, а Брэд просто не знал что.  
Молчание затянулось, и Нейт, вскочив на ноги, направился к двери.  
\- Эй, подожди! – Брэд тоже подскочил, но не успел его перехватить.  
\- Чего подождать? Пока ты придумаешь, что ответить? – Нейт притормозил и обернулся.  
К ярости в его глазах примешивалось что-то такое – горечь? разочарование? обида? – от чего Брэду стало совсем тошно.  
\- Что ты делал в тот день на футбольном поле? – задал новый вопрос Нейт, и Брэд не задумываясь воспользовался лазейкой.  
\- На тебя смотрел!  
\- Я серьезно!  
\- Я тоже!  
Нейт развернулся, влетел в дом и захлопнул дверь.

Брэд плохо спал той ночью, а на следующий день на занятиях никак не мог сосредоточиться. Вернее, он был очень сосредоточен, но только на одной мысли: что делать с Нейтом. Если бы на его месте был кто-то другой, Брэд переспал бы с ним и послал ко всем чертям вместе с любыми объяснениями. Но Нейт… Чем больше Брэд о нем думал, тем яснее понимал, что должен рассказать ему все. И чем быстрее он это сделает, тем больше у него шансов, что Нейт его простит.  
Он с трудом дождался окончания последней пары и, едва выйдя из аудитории, стал звонить Нейту. Кафе плохо подходило для признаний, и Брэд собирался вытащить его в ближайший парк, но в трубке включался автоответчик. Брэд с удовольствием послушал мягкий голос Нейта: «Привет, я не могу сейчас взять трубку, оставьте сообщение», но так ничего и не сказал после гудка. Он вышел из корпуса, дошел до мотоцикла и повторил попытку – теперь было занято.  
«Ты все еще против?» - набрал он и, отправляя смс, услышал бипер, означавший, что ему тоже пришло сообщение.  
«Ты все еще собираешься в кафе?» - гласила смс-ка от Нейта.  
Пока Брэд недоверчиво изучал экран, телефон в его руке снова завибрировал.  
«Где и когда?»  
«Старбакс на Кэмбридж-стрит? Выезжаю».  
Ладно, решил Брэд, он дождется удобного момента и тогда все расскажет.

Встречи в Старбаксе на Кэмбридж-стрит стали ежевечерними. Тот, кто приезжал первым, занимал столик и держал оборону до прибытия второго. Они просиживали в кафе за ноутами или книгами по нескольку часов, перепутавшись ногами, поглощая кофе и перекусывая сэндвичами. Иногда Нейт заказывал брауни и, когда он, не отрывая глаз от книги или монитора, искал наощупь ложку, то непременно пачкал пальцы в густом шоколадном соусе, отвлекался, хмурился и тянулся за салфеткой. Брэд ловил себя на мысли, что хочет перехватить его руку и облизать пальцы один за другим, перевернуть его кисть ладонью вверх и пройтись языком вдоль запястья... Нейт перехватывал его взгляд и, как будто угадав, о чем он думает, отводил глаза, но ничего не говорил, Брэд тоже утыкался обратно в свой ноутбук, и они оба делали вид, что ничего не происходит.  
Они почти не разговаривали – только о предстоящих экзаменах или какой-то чепухе, ни слова о чем-то более личном, как будто боялись нарушить шаткое равновесие. Брэда бесило их молчаливое соглашение, как в гребаной армии - не спрашивай, не говори. Но он не говорил, а Нейт в ответ не спрашивал.  
Когда они выходили из кафе, звучало только «до завтра» - обнадеживающее, но безликое, объединяющее, но держащее на расстоянии. Брэда раздражало собственное желание притянуть Нейта к себе и поцеловать на людях, и то, что он этого не делает. И странная игра «между нами ничего не происходит», в которую они оба играли, и гребаные экзамены, на которых надо было сосредоточиться в первую очередь – все выводило из себя. Брэд давно не был в состоянии такого напряжения, во всех смыслах – и нервы, натянутые до предела, и мучительное желание, которое, казалось, с каждым днем только возрастало, как будто Нейт в поцелуе напоил его медленно действующим ядом. Никогда еще Брэд не дрочил с таким ожесточением, и никогда еще оргазм не приносил такого кратковременного облегчения. Но мысли о том, чтобы не встретиться вечером с Нейтом, у него даже не возникало.

Даже начитавшись Шекспира, ни один подросток не мечтает о несчастной любви. Ни один юноша постарше тоже не думает, что вдруг влюбится в кого-то, кто будет так раздражающе настойчив, отвратительно самоуверен и определенно нечестен. Хотя насчет последнего Нейт начинал сомневаться. Мало ли по какой причине Брэд оказался в тот день в своей бывшей школе. Столкнулись же они потом у книжного магазина, хотя Нейт некому не говорил, что собирается туда. Может быть и на футбольном поле Брэд увидел его совершенно случайно, а он просто накрутил себя после разговора с отцом или испугался того, с какой силой нахлынули на него чувства. Нейт никогда не думал, что это будет так тяжело. Что придется бороться с собой за каждый взгляд, каждое движение в сторону Брэда, бороться с мыслями о нем, когда надо сконцентрироваться на подготовке к экзаменам. И уж конечно он не ожидал, что ежевечерней разрядки в душе будет недостаточно, что мысли о Брэде не будут отпускать его и ночью, а утром он будет просыпаться, все еще дрожа от оргазма, обкончавшись в своих мокрых снах как озабоченный подросток, и весь день отслеживать оставшиеся часы до встречи.

За несколько дней до первого экзамена Брэд задержался и обнаружил свое место занятым – напротив Нейта сидела какая-то девчонка, и они весело о чем-то трепались. В первую секунду Брэду захотелось свернуть ей шею, во вторую – разложить Нейта тут же на кофейном столике, в третью – Брэд уже подошел к ним и выдал:  
\- Дорогой, я дома.  
Нейт вскинул голову и Брэд, нагнувшись, чмокнул его в уголок губ, и только тут схлынула ярость, и вернулся гомон публики, и пришло осознание того, что он только что повел себя, как ревнивый идиот. Девица замерла на полуслове, Нейт прикусил губу, пытаясь не рассмеяться. Брэду захотелось провалиться сквозь землю, но он старался выглядеть невозмутимым.  
\- Мэган, это Брэд. Брэд, это Мэган, - представил их друг другу Нейт и уточнил: - Мы вместе учимся.  
\- Я уже ухожу, - выпалила девушка. – Нейт предупредил, что он кого-то ждет. Так что я пошла. Встретимся на экзамене, - сказала она Нейту и, не поднимая глаз, прошмыгнула мимо Брэда.  
\- Пока, - откликнулся Нейт.  
Брэд молча соскользнул на освобожденное место, испытывая и облегчение от того, что Нейт никак не прокомментировал его выходку, и уже ставшее привычным за последние дни раздражение – по тому же самому поводу. Какого черта он молча уставился в книгу, хотя явно не читает? О чем, мать его, он думает, глядя в свою чертову книгу и облизывая свои чертовы губы?  
Брэд попытался заставить себя сосредоточиться на материале, но близость Нейта отвлекала, как никогда.  
\- Что-то сегодня не клеится, - минут через пятнадцать заметил тот и захлопнул книгу.  
\- Может быть, завтра у тебя получится лучше, - буркнул Брэд, который тоже за это время не продвинулся вперед ни на шаг.  
Нейт сузил глаза и поднял бровь:  
\- Склеить или позаниматься?  
Брэд с шумом втянул воздух и, кажется, на мгновение прикрыл глаза, заставляя себя успокоиться, а потом принял вызов:  
\- А что бы ты предпочел?  
Нейт смотрел ему прямо в глаза, почти не моргая, возможно, даже дыша через раз. На мгновение Брэду показалось, что он сейчас расплачется – такими яркими вдруг стали зеленые – да к чертям собачьим все условности! – оливковые глаза, но Нейт уже поджал губы и вскинул голову, разрушая иллюзию.  
\- К сожалению, это не вопрос предпочтения, Брэд, - твердо ответил он и, подхватив книгу и рюкзак, направился к выходу, оставив Колберта размышлять над его словами.

На следующий день, когда зазвонил телефон, Брэд как раз вышел из душа и натянул джинсы. Он почти всю ночь провел за ноутом, отключившись от усталости только утром, и сейчас размышлял чем бы перекусить.  
\- Я собираю корзину с едой, беру покрывало и еду в парк, - сообщил Нейт.  
\- Зачем? – удивился Брэд.  
\- Готовиться к экзамену.  
\- Ты сбрендил? – участливо поинтересовался Брэд.  
\- Можешь сбрендить вместе со мной или я отправлюсь один. Как хочешь. Ты еще успеешь меня перехватить, если поторопишься, - категорически заявил Нейт и отключился.

Брэд чертыхнулся и заметался по комнате в поисках сумки для ноута, чистой футболки, куртки и ключей от мотоцикла, попутно надевая носки и ботинки. Он чертыхался всю дорогу, пока не притормозил перед воротами особняка, а потом снова разозлился, когда его беспрепятственно пропустили через блок-пост, а дворецкий, открыв дверь, чопорно сообщил, что «мистер Фик ожидает его в своей комнате, третья дверь налево на втором этаже».  
Когда Брэд ввалился к нему, Нейт еще только начинал собирать рюкзак, устроив его на компьютерном кресле.  
\- Ты это специально, да? – с места в карьер завелся Брэд.  
Нейт выпрямился и повернулся к нему:  
\- Что?  
\- Сорвал меня с места ради идиотской затеи? Чем плохо в кафе?  
\- Там шумно, и все время кто-то пытается кого-то склеить, - невозмутимо объяснил Нейт. – Или кому-то кажется, что кто-то кого-то клеит, - добавил он.  
Его лицо было безмятежно-спокойно, но Брэд абсолютно точно знал, что, прикусывая губу, он прячет улыбку, и руки сами собой сжались в кулаки.  
\- Брэд, я сказал: как хочешь, - повторил Нейт и снова нагнулся к рюкзаку.  
Как он преодолел несколько шагов и вцепился в него, Брэд не помнил. Сначала перед глазами потемнело от ярости, а в следующий момент он уже смотрел в запрокинутое лицо Нейта, со всей силы сжимая его плечи.  
\- Думаешь, ты знаешь, как я хочу?!  
\- Пока нет, - одними губами ответил Нейт, и от его горячего дыхания у Брэда волосы на затылке встали дыбом, - но, думаю, я к этому приближаюсь. Зато я знаю, как хочу я.  
Нейт прижался губами к его губам, и в этом поцелуе не было ничего ни от той излишней торопливости, с которой он откликнулся на поцелуй Брэда в первый раз, ни от того чувственного удовольствия, с которым они целовались потом. Только желание, от которого жгучая волна прокатилась по венам и смыла злость, а в груди полыхнуло огнем и стало трудно дышать, зато так легко, так правильно оказалось отвечать Нейту.  
Кто из них и когда стянул с него куртку, Брэд тоже не помнил. Просто в какой-то момент оказалось, что они уже стаскивают друг с друга футболки, пытаясь не прерывать поцелуя и не упасть, перемещаясь к кровати.  
Что-то не давало покоя, но ускользало от осознания, и только когда Нейт, стоя на коленях между его расставленных ног, подрагивающими от нетерпения пальцами пытался расстегнуть ему джинсы, Брэд вдруг вспомнил, и вдоль позвоночника пополз противный холодок.  
Он приподнялся и попытался все сделать правильно.  
\- Нейт, подожди, я должен тебе кое-что сказать.  
Нейт поднял голову – глаза горели шальным огнем, на щеках полыхал румянец, а губы… Брэд снова поплыл от одного взгляда на его губы.  
\- Заткнись, Брэд, - глухо приказал он, даже не подумав остановиться. - У меня тоже нет презервативов, так что как бы я ни хотел тебя трахнуть, это придется отложить до следующего раза.  
Брэд сбился с правильной мысли.  
\- Ты? Меня?  
\- Кто будет первым, разберемся, когда достанем презервативы, - безапелляционно заявил Нейт. – А сейчас я хочу тебе отсосать.  
\- Блядь, - не сдержался Брэд.  
Он сжимал в руках покрывало и старался думать о какой-нибудь чепухе – мире во всем мире, взломе файрвола Пентагона, розовых пони – о чем угодно, чтобы не кончить от одной только мысли, что его член сейчас во рту Нейта.  
\- Меня должно волновать, что минет у тебя сразу получается лучше, чем поцелуи? – пробормотал он, надеясь, что едкий комментарий поможет ему сохранить контроль.  
Нейт фыркнул, но не стал освобождать рот ради язвительного ответа. На мгновение Брэд еще раз вспомнил, что должен был сначала признаться, все объяснить, начать с чистого листа, а потом стало не до того. Техника Нейта была далека от совершенства, но Брэд пребывал в полном согласии со своим членом – ничего более возбуждающего он в жизни не испытывал.  
А потом – притягивая Нейта к себе, сжимая в кулак короткие волосы на затылке, наваливаясь и подминая его под себя – Брэд отдал бы полжизни, чтобы у него снова встал, и даже наплевал бы на отсутствие презерватива, но, увы, ментальный стояк никак не помогал физиологическим процессам.  
\- Ты будешь меня целовать, даже если я не прополощу рот? – пробормотал Нейт, обнимая его за плечи и прижимаясь пахом к бедру.  
Брэд чуть ли не с рыком впился в его губы и, чуть приподнявшись, наощупь расправился с его ширинкой и запустил руку под резинку боксеров. 

Он лежал, уткнувшись в горячую шею Нейта, и лениво водил кончиком языка по солоноватой коже. Нейт еще вздрагивал, успокаивая дыхание, а потом Брэд почувствовал, что он снова задрожал, и, уже поднимая голову, услышал какой-то странный всхлипывающий звук.  
Брэд подтянулся повыше и с удивлением заглянул ему в лицо. Нейт смеялся.  
\- У тебя истерика? Я вроде не лишал тебя девственности. Пока еще, - уточнил Брэд.  
Нейт закатил глаза и несильно пихнул его кулаком под ребра.  
\- Я совсем забыл. В спальнях есть камеры. Их включают, когда подозревают какую-то опасность. В дни приемов точно, или когда в дом приходят незнакомцы. Полагаю, что твой визит записан от и до.  
Брэд медленно моргнул, переваривая информацию. Тот факт, что его голую задницу сейчас возможно снимают с нескольких ракурсов, казался диким, но вместе с тем каким-то возбуждающим.  
\- Ты в курсе, что живешь в сумасшедшем доме? – ласково спросил Брэд.  
\- Ничего подобного, - запротестовал Нейт. – Просто отцу приходится защищать себя и свою семью.  
\- А заодно пусть охрана подрочит?  
\- Чееерт, - на мгновение зажмурившись, сквозь смех простонал Нейт.  
Брэд усмехнулся.  
\- Где твоя корзинка?  
\- Ее собирают на кухне.  
\- Тогда вставай, поехали в парк.  
Брэд перекатился на спину, натягивая джинсы, Нейт подтянул боксеры и, скатившись с кровати, устремился в ванную.  
\- Эй, а копию записи попросить нельзя? – поинтересовался Брэд, направляясь за ним.  
Нейт в ответ только нервно хихикнул.

Они выбрали ближайший парк и устроились подальше от больших лужаек и широких тропинок. Брэд улегся на живот перед ноутом, вкопавшись локтями в мягкую землю под пледом, и попытался сосредоточиться, но Нейт все время отвлекал. Он крутился рядом, то ложась на живот, то усаживаясь и пытаясь держать книгу на коленях, то устраиваясь на боку, подставив локоть под голову.  
\- Нет, тут тоже неудобно, - перевернувшись на спину, заметил Нейт.  
\- Смотря для чего, - откликнулся Брэд.  
Ему все еще было вполне удобно. Конечно, если Нейт собирался и дальше лежать на спине, закинув руки за голову, то вскоре начнутся определенные трудности – придется устраивать второй подкоп, в районе паха, что будет не так легко и приятно.  
Нейт повернул к нему голову и недоуменно посмотрел на него.  
\- Перестань меня провоцировать, - объяснил Брэд.  
Нейт моргнул, широко раскрыл глаза и начал краснеть.  
\- Ну да, я забыл, что ты – сексуально неуравновешенный тип, - пробормотал он и перекатился на живот.  
\- Я? – удивился Брэд, перехватив его на полпути и снова укладывая на спину. – Я? – переспросил он, подтягивая Нейта поближе и без труда преодолевая не очень-то решительное сопротивление. - Предлагаю пятиминутный перерыв, - сказал Брэд, целуя уголок его рта, проводя языком по нижней губе и проскальзывая глубже, как только Нейт собрался ответить.

\- Десять? – все-таки внес встречное предложение растрепанный Нейт, когда не менее растрепанный Брэд на секунду отпустил его губы.  
\- Пятнадцать, - милостиво согласился Колберт и полез ему под футболку.

Заканчивая последние дела в кабинете, полковник собирался ужинать в одиночестве. То, что Рэй не предупредил о своем отсутствии, его не удивляло – парень, кажется, получал удовольствие от мелких нарушений и от следующих за ними выговоров, а вот то, что Нейт поступил точно так же – начинало тревожить. И то, что сын уехал из дома с Колбертом, только добавляло поводов для беспокойства.  
К тому, что он увидел на записи видеонаблюдения, полковник старался отнестись с максимальной толерантностью. Нейт был достаточно взрослым, чтобы принимать подобные решения, а то, что Феррандо, как бывшего военного, коробило от мысли, что его сын выбрал себе однополого партнера, не должно было влиять на его суждения. Он признавал, что если бы на месте Колберта была девушка, его реакция была бы совсем другой, а он всегда учил сына быть честным и не мог утратить свой авторитет в его глазах из-за своей личной неприязни.  
Феррандо то и дело поглядывал на часы, но звонить Нейту пока еще не спешил – время было не позднее, а то, что о своей забывчивости сын будет переживать и без его напоминаний, полковник не сомневался.  
Феррандо открыл почту, пробежал глазами по заголовкам новых писем и остановился на одном. Едва прочитав первые строки очередного отчета детектива, нанятого для выяснения прошлого и настоящего Брэда Колберта, полковник нахмурился и потянулся за телефоном – Нейта следовало вернуть домой как можно быстрее.  
В дверь аккуратно постучали, и на пороге возник растерянный дворецкий.  
\- Сэр, вам звонят из полиции. Насчет вашего сына.  
\- Рэй что-то натворил?  
\- Простите, сэр, но они говорят, что это насчет Нейта, - пролепетал несчастный дворецкий.  
Полковник нахмурился и взял трубку стоящего на столе телефона.

В участке у них забрали документы и рассадили по разным камерам.  
Нейт клял себя последними словами, что даже не подумал, чем может обернуться их «перерыв», и мучительно краснел каждый раз, как вспоминал, в каком виде их застукали патрульные. Хорошо хоть штаны у обоих были на месте и даже не до конца расстегнутые. Взгляды и ухмылки полицейских тоже заставляли его краснеть, и только Брэд – с камено-невозмутимым выражением лица и холодно-презрительным взглядом, теплеющим, когда он смотрел на Нейта, - придавал ему уверенности и помогал встречать насмешки с гордо поднятой головой.  
Когда их опросили и отвели в обезьянник – клетушки с бетонными перегородками и решеткой спереди, – Нейт устало опустился на скамейку и закрыл глаза. Он даже не пытался понять, что хуже – то, что сейчас его отцу позвонят из полиции, или то, что со стороны все выглядит именно так, как предупреждал отец – Брэд Колберт притягивает неприятности, и те, кто находится рядом, тоже оказываются в них по самые уши.  
\- Нейт, как ты там? – подал голос Брэд, когда полицейский ушел.  
\- Нормально для человека, которого забрали в участок за нарушение порядка в общественном месте, - откликнулся Нейт.  
\- Извини, - немного помолчав, сказал Брэд.  
Его голос звучал ближе, чем раньше, как будто он подошел к самой решетке, и Нейт передвинулся к началу лавки.  
\- Да, ладно, мы оба были хороши.  
Смешок Брэда раздался совсем рядом и Нейт тоже усмехнулся, хотя весело ему не было.  
\- Самое неприятное, что мой отец обо всем узнает, - вздохнул он.  
На это Брэд ничего не ответил и спустя какое-то время Нейт снова подал голос:  
\- Почему ты отказался от звонка?  
\- Сам разберусь, - резко ответил Брэд и, опять помолчав, добавил – мягче, но по-прежнему холодно: - Не хочу никого напрягать.  
\- Тебе некому позвонить, - констатировал Нейт.  
\- Если ты такой умный, почему обязательно говорить об этом вслух? – взвился Брэд.  
\- Извини, - после очередной паузы сказали они почти одновременно и негромко засмеялись.

Прошло совсем немного времени с момента их заточения, когда в обезьяннике снова появился полицейский.  
\- Можешь быть свободен, - сказал он, открывая решетку камеры Нейта. - Твой отец заплатил штраф.  
Нейт вышел из клетки и сразу увидел отца. Тот стоял у двери в конце коридора, ведущего в холл, и смотрел на него с преувеличенным спокойствием. Нейт сделал несколько шагов по направлению к нему и остановился.  
\- А Брэд? – спросил он у выпустившего его полицейского.  
\- Ему придется посидеть тут до утра.  
Нейт молча развернулся, пошел обратно и уселся на пол, прислонившись спиной к прутьям решетки Брэда.  
\- Тогда я тоже останусь здесь.  
Он не смотрел на отца. Даже если тот разозлится на него еще больше, Нейт был уверен, что поступает правильно: наказание должно быть одинаковым для них обоих. Если отец этого не поймет – это его проблемы.  
Брэд мягко прикоснулся к его плечу сквозь прутья решетки.  
\- Нейт, иди домой.  
\- Заткнись, Брэд, - приказал Нейт. - Мы вместе нарушали, вместе и будем отвечать.  
Полицейский усмехнулся и обратился к полковнику.  
\- Что будем делать, сэр?  
Нейт сцепил зубы и подумал, что если его попытаются вытащить отсюда за шкирку, как нашкодившего щенка, то, чем бы это не обернулось, он не сдастся без боя. 

Оказаться за решеткой за оказание сопротивления полиции Нейту не пришлось – отец молча заплатил второй штраф, и спустя десять минут тот же сержант освободил и Брэда.  
\- Спасибо, сэр. Завтра утром я все верну.  
Брэд был предельно вежлив, полковник с достоинством кивнул, но от взглядов, которыми они обменялись, стало не по себе даже Нейту, который не участвовал в обмене любезностями. И, разумеется, ни один из них не сделал попытки обменяться рукопожатием. Могло быть и хуже, подумал Нейт и, одними губами сказав Брэду «пока», скользнул в темный салон машины. Брэд еще раз поймал на себе убийственный взгляд полковника, вскинул голову и отправился на стоянку за мотоциклом.

В машине они ехали молча. Пассажирский салон от сидения водителя отделяла перегородка, но Нейт знал, что отец предпочитает не вести серьезные разговоры в машине, поэтому даже не пытался нарушить молчание. Зато в доме, когда они с отцом прошли в кабинет и остались одни, Нейт начал первым:  
\- Пап, прости. Я не буду оправдываться, я знаю, что очень виноват, но обещаю, что мы больше никогда не будем так вести себя там, где нас могут увидеть.  
Полковник молча смотрел на него, не только с неодобрением, но и с каким-то сочувствием, которое Нейту тоже не нравилось.  
\- И в моей спальне тоже, - поспешил добавить он.  
Его выбор явно не приветствовался отцом, но Нейт не собирался скрывать своих дальнейших намерений насчет отношений с Брэдом.  
\- Нейт, - неожиданно мягко начал полковник, - я не хотел тебе говорить, думал, что ты разберешься сам.  
Отец многозначительно замолчал, но Нейт не стал задавать уточняющих вопросов. Ему и так было ясно: отец надеялся, что он решит не совершать этой «ошибки». Пусть говорит, что хочет, его решения это не изменит.  
\- Колберту заплатили за свидание с тобой.  
\- Что? – Нейт так возмутился, что высказал вслух первое, что пришло ему в голову: - Честное слово, это уже слишком…  
\- Рэй так хотел ходить на свидания, что нашел посредника и исполнителя, - просто сказал полковник.  
\- Я не верю, - замотал головой Нейт, хотя, глядя в глаза отца, в одно мгновение вдруг понял, что это правда.  
Отец никогда не стал бы ему лгать, и ни один человек в здравом уме не стал бы обманывать его отца, но ведь был же мизерный шанс, что информация недостоверна.  
\- Я могу устроить тебе очную ставку с посредником, но, думаю, что достаточно будет спросить у Рэя или у Колберта.  
Нейт всегда считал образным выражение «земля уходит из-под ног», но сейчас он в буквальном смысле чувствовал себя так, как будто пытался сохранить равновесие, стоя на краю пропасти, но все равно неумолимо сползал вниз. Он растерялся от ощущения собственной беспомощности, а потом пришла злость - на себя за то, что с радостью отодвинул неудобные сомнения, на Брэда за то, что тот предал его доверие, на Рэя за то, тот придумал такой изощренный план, на отца за то, что своим запретом он невольно спровоцировал Рэя.  
\- Сын, если я могу чем-то помочь…  
\- Я сам, - перебил его Нейт. – Спасибо, ты уже помог.  
Прозвучало слишком резко, но он был так зол, что не стал извиняться.

К комнате Рэя он несся с одной только мыслью – вытрясти из него если не правду, то хотя бы душу. Но у самой двери внезапно передумал - выяснить отношения с Брэдом хотелось гораздо больше. Рэю он все выскажет позже, если останутся силы.  
В своей комнате он не раздеваясь бросился на постель и промучился бессонницей до самого рассвета. Бешенство то яростно клокотало в груди, требуя выхода, то сворачивалось в тугой комок, мешая дышать, и около пяти утра Нейт не выдержал – ждать еще несколько часов, тупо пялясь в потолок, было выше его сил. Он переоделся в спортивную форму и отправился на пробежку.  
Но, даже пробежав чуть ли не в два раза больше, чем обычно, вернувшись в дом на подгибающихся ногах и простояв до посинения под холодным душем, Нейт почти не испытал облегчения и к приезду Брэда опять уже был на взводе.

На этот раз Нейт не стал ждать, пока Брэд поднимется к нему в комнату, вышел навстречу и застал еще в холле – он как раз передал дворецкому конверт для полковника, возвращая вчерашний долг.  
Нейт притормозил на верхней ступеньке, Брэд поднял на него глаза и улыбнулся – еле заметно, но у Нейта кровь прихлынула к щекам. На мгновение захотелось, чтобы Брэд солгал, или снова ушел от прямого ответа, или сумел убедить его, что все это неправда.  
Если бы только можно было все забыть…  
Когда Нейт не улыбнулся в ответ, Брэд удивленно поднял бровь. Его лицо становилось все более недоуменным по мере того, как Нейт спускался с лестницы.  
Из столовой вывернул Рэй, на ходу откусывая от ужасающего размера сэндвича и вытирая рукой текущую по подбородку смесь из кетчупа и майонеза.  
\- Привет, чуваки! – прошамкал он, расплевываясь крошками, - что-то сегодня вы рано. Уже не терпится? – и попытался глумливо усмехнуться с набитыми щеками.  
\- Отлично, вы оба здесь, - сказал Нейт, останавливаясь на нижней ступеньке.  
Брэд смотрел настороженно, Рэй перестал жевать, замерев с оттопыренной щекой.  
\- Ну как, денежные вливания от Рэя покроют вчерашний штраф?  
Рэй тихонько охнул где-то сбоку, но Нейт смотрел только на Брэда, чувствуя, как умирают его последние надежды. Брэд помрачнел и отвел взгляд.  
\- Сколько? – сквозь зубы процедил Нейт.  
Брэд судорожно вздохнул.  
\- Нейт, подожди…  
\- Сколько я стою? – перебил его Нейт.  
Брэд промолчал, и он посмотрел на притихшего Рэя:  
\- Сколько ты ему заплатил?  
Рэй съежился еще больше и, давясь недожеванным куском, пробормотал:  
\- Пятьсот долларов.  
\- Пятьсот долларов, Брэд? – горько усмехнулся Нейт. - Ты продешевил. С Рэя можно было снять гораздо больше. Или на меня просто не потребовалось слишком много усилий?  
На лице Брэда заиграли желваки, но голос все еще был спокоен:  
\- Нейт, если ты дашь мне шанс…  
\- Тебе платили за свидания со мной! – взвился Нейт.  
\- Все не совсем так.  
\- А как? Единовременный платеж за выход и бонус, если удастся переспать со мной?  
\- Нет. Я никогда не собирался с тобой спать.  
\- Спасибо, что вовремя предупредил. Вчера я этого не заметил. Или я просто не понял, что должен заплатить тебе больше, чтобы ты трахнул меня по-настоящему?  
Нейт уже не замечал, что почти кричит. Ему было все равно, что Брэд шагнул к нему, сжимая кулаки.  
\- Убирайся, я не хочу тебя видеть, - прошипел он в лицо разъяренного Брэда и, развернувшись, стал подниматься по лестнице.  
Грохот входной двери заставил его вздрогнуть, но он даже не обернулся. Только когда Рэй окликнул его, догнав на втором этаже, Нейт притормозил.  
\- Слушай, я могу все объяснить…  
Нейт развернулся к нему и с налета впечатал спиной в стену.  
\- Иди ты к черту со своими объяснениями, Рэй, - негромко и четко выговаривая каждое слово, сказал Нейт.  
Глядя в его бледное лицо с горящими глазами, Рэй так испугался, что еще какое-то время не мог сдвинуться с места, даже когда Нейт медленно отступил от него и побрел дальше в свою комнату. 

Рэй чувствовал себя препогано. Не то чтобы он раньше никогда не совершал неправедных поступков или не платил за какие-то не совсем законные услуги, но они никогда не имели столь разрушительных последствий и не задевали его за живое. Как он мог предположить, что между этими двумя станет искрить почище фейерверка на четвертое июля, а потом бабахнет так, что во все стороны полетят осколки? Он же просто хотел получить доступ к Дженифер!  
Вообще-то, Рэй добился даже больше, чем хотел – папаша Феррандо снял все свои запреты и перестал с ним разговаривать. Казалось бы, живи и процветай, но пренебрежение полковника неожиданно оскорбило – как будто его, Рэя, сочли таким никчемным, что вовсе махнули на него рукой. Как будто он был каким-то выродком, а не крутым засранцем!  
Но если презрение полковника Рэй бы как-то пережил, то, что творилось с Нейтом по его вине, не давало покоя и мешало с радостью вкушать плоды вновь обретенной свободы. Нейт безвылазно сидел в своей комнате, ни с кем не разговаривая. Рискуя получить еще один убийственный взгляд или еще чего похуже, Рэй опять попытался сунуться к нему с объяснениями, но Нейт просто поднял голову и посмотрел на него, как на пустое место, а потом снова уткнулся в свои бумажки. Рэю стало еще хуже, чем было – пока Нейт злился было даже не так страшно, чем когда он ни на что не реагировал.  
С этим надо было что-то делать, и пока папаша Феррандо изображал из себя обеспокоенную наседку, но ничего конкретного не предпринимал, Рэй решил взять все в свои руки. Что поделать, если эти два упрямых осла без него не справятся?

Выйти на Брэда оказалось проще, чем он думал. Рэй уже приготовился искать его по всему городу, используя все свои связи, но тот взял трубку после второго звонка и, молча выслушав как всегда многословное предложение Рэя о встрече, коротко назвал время и место.  
\- Чего пришел? – хмуро поинтересовался Брэд, когда Рэй прибыл на стрелку и врос перед ним.  
В баре было немноголюдно и темно, но Колберт все равно сидел в самом дальнем углу и, судя по количеству шотов и пивных кружек перед ним и абсолютно трезвому взгляду, безуспешно пытался напиться.  
\- Из-за Нейта, - неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу, сказал Рэй. – Ему, блядь, плохо. Сидит в своей комнате, еду в него впихивают только что не насильно, и пишет стихи.  
Брэд моргнул. Рэй моргнул ему в ответ.  
\- Чувак, это пиздец как страшно, - сказал он и протянул Колберту помятую бумажку.

Я ненавижу голос твой,  
И смех твой ненавижу тоже.  
Все, что не связано с тобой,  
Но чем-то на тебя похоже.

За то, что глядя на тебя,  
Я никого вокруг не вижу.  
За то, что обманул меня,  
За это тоже ненавижу.

За то, что научил меня  
Тебе открыто улыбаться.  
За то, что можешь ты меня  
Заставить плакать и смеяться.

Я ненавижу. Только в сердце  
Совсем нет ненависти места.

Брэд сглотнул и поднял взгляд на Рэя.  
\- От меня-то ты чего хочешь?  
Рэй посмотрел на него как на слабоумного.  
\- Поговори с ним. Папашу Нейт игнорирует, а я его боюсь. Он то зыркает так, что у меня мороз по коже, то смотрит сквозь меня, как будто я стеклянный. Но все равно не разговаривает.  
\- Думаю, что меня он будет слушать меньше всех, - сказал Брэд, но, подхватив куртку, направился к выходу.  
Рэй поскакал за ним.  
\- Я бы на твоем месте так не переживал. Вы оба тормознутые, договоритесь.  
Брэд кинул на него мрачный взгляд, но темпа не сбавил, и, оседлав свой мотоцикл, так рванул с места, что Рэю осталось только скрипнуть зубами и со всех ног припустить к машине. 

Несмотря на мощный мотор и любовь к поездкам с ветерком, догнать Колберта Рэю не удалось. Зато когда он подъехал к воротам особняка, то понял, что крупно облажался. Он как-то вообще не подумал о том, что Брэду могут закрыть доступ в особняк, а вот полковник, видимо, не забыл перестраховаться. Теперь подготовка к военным действиям была в самом разгаре – коренастый накачанный Эрик стоял перед Брэдом как скала. Колберт, хотя и уступал ему в мускулатуре и навыках, с вызовом смотрел на него сверху вниз и убегать не собирался.  
\- Я хочу видеть Нейта.  
\- Извини, парень, у меня приказ тебя не пускать.  
Кто из них ударил первым, Рэй уловить не успел, и гадать об этом было некогда – счет пошел на минуты. Ясное дело, Эрик пропустит Брэда только через свой труп, но такая удача Колберту не светит, скорее всего, он сам станет трупом. А если Рэй влезет между ними, то трупом будет он. Пусть лучше Нейт со всем этим разбирается.  
Рэй сорвался с места, пробежал через помещение для охраны и кинулся к особняку напрямик через газон, на бегу вытаскивая телефон. Конечно, Нейт не брал трубку, да и Рэй не был уверен, что его удастся уговорить по телефону, но он до последнего надеялся, что бежать полную дистанцию ему не придется. Зря, конечно.  
По лестнице на второй этаж он влетел уже задыхаясь и, ввалившись в комнату Нейта, с порога заорал на последнем дыхании:  
\- Там Эрик Брэда убивает! Давай, поднимай свою задницу!  
Нейт поднял голову и заинтересованно моргнул.  
\- С каких это пор Эрику понадобилась в этом помощь?  
\- Нейт, я серьезно, - уперев руки в колени, Рэй пытался продышаться. - Иди спасай своего Колберта!  
\- Он не мой.  
Рэй закатил глаза.  
\- Он твой по самые уши, так что, если хочешь застать что-то, кроме ушей, поторопись.  
Нейт нахмурился и медленно сполз с кровати.  
\- Он что, правда полез в драку с Кохером?  
\- Дошло наконец! – всплеснул руками Рэй. - Я тебе уже полчаса это разжевываю! Они дерутся у ворот, потому что Эрик не пускает его к тебе!  
\- Ну и правильно делает, что не пускает, - пробурчал Нейт, огибая Рэя и направляясь к двери.

Сопровождаемый Рэем по пятам, Нейт спустился по лестнице, пересек холл и вышел на крыльцо. До ворот было достаточно далеко, а там, по словам Рэя, Брэд умудрился затеять драку с бывшим морским пехотинцем, которые, как хорошо знал Нейт, бывшими не бывают. Он невольно прибавил шагу, чуть притормозил, когда поймал себя на этом, а потом сорвался на бег. Рэй тихонько взвыл за его спиной, но Нейт даже не заметил, в какой момент его сопение стихло где-то позади.  
Он несся к воротам, пытаясь разглядеть, что там происходит, но видел только красный кабриолет и мотоцикл за решеткой, ни Брэда, ни Эрика нигде не было. Нейт подбежал к двери КПП и рванул за ручку.  
\- Какого хрена здесь происходит? – распахивая дверь, рявкнул он.  
Первым он увидел Эрика, который вытянулся по стойке смирно, сияя наливающимся под глазом синяком.  
\- Твою мать, Нейт, напугал. Ты прямо как полковник, - пробурчал Эрик, расслабляясь и снова прикладывая к глазу бутылку с водой.  
За его спиной Нейт наконец разглядел Брэда – вполне живого, но довольно помятого – и облегченно выдохнул. Брэд сидел в кресле, скосив на Нейта глаза и задрав голову, и пытался остановить идущую из носа кровь бумажными салфетками.  
\- Какого черта тебе здесь нужно? – сурово спросил Нейт.  
\- Поговорить с тобой, - прогундосил Брэд, пытаясь выпрямиться.  
\- Нам не о чем разговаривать, - отозвался Нейт, подходя к нему и вытаскивая из коробки новую салфетку. - Голову не опускай. Держи.  
Брэд послушно прижал к носу чистую салфетку и упрямо повторил:  
\- Я не уйду, пока мы не поговорим.  
Нейт поджал губы и собрался ответить, но тут в дверь пыхтя и стеная ввалился Рэй.  
\- Что я пропустил? – прохрипел он, оглядывая собравшихся.  
\- Нейт, уводи своего парня отсюда, пока полковник не вернулся, - подал голос Эрик. – Только не в дом. Извини, без разрешения не пущу.  
\- Он не мой парень, - буркнул Нейт.  
Кохер хмыкнул, Рэй привычно закатил глаза. Брэд посмотрел на Нейта поверх салфетки, серьезно и жалостливо. Нейт покраснел.  
\- На улицу, живо, - скомандовал он, подхватывая одной рукой коробку с салфетками, другой – Колберта за запястье.  
Брэд молча повиновался. Рэй прохрипел «вооодыыы» и, в позе морской звезды рухнув на освободившееся кресло, затих.  
\- Занялся бы ты спортом, парень, - посоветовал ему Эрик, протягивая бутылку.  
Рэй посмотрел на него с немым укором и припал к воде.  
\- А звука нет? – спустя несколько секунд поинтересовался он, наблюдая на одном из мониторов, как Нейт усаживает Брэда боком на мотоцикл и пристраивает на бензобак коробку с салфетками.  
\- Может тебе еще попкорна принести? – фыркнул Эрик.

\- Какого хрена ты полез в драку? – начал допрос Нейт. - Дай посмотрю.  
\- А что я должен был делать? - Брэд слегка насупился, но убрал от лица салфетку и шмыгнул носом. - Осторожнее!  
\- Ты уже сделал все, что мог. Не дергайся.  
Кровь вроде бы остановилась, и Нейт стал аккуратно ощупывать переносицу.  
\- Легко сказать – не дергайся, больно же, - пробурчал Брэд, стискивая зубы и разглядывая веснушки на носу Нейта.  
\- Потерпишь. Перестань на меня пялиться.  
\- А я что делаю? – возмутился Брэд и тихо, но твердо добавил: - Не перестану.  
Нейт отдернул руку и выпрямился.  
\- Ладно, говори, я слушаю.  
Брэд вздохнул, открыл рот и молча закрыл. Он как-то вообще не думал о том, что будет говорить, и теперь не знал, с чего начать.  
\- Ну, чего ты молчишь? – холодно осведомился Нейт.  
\- Да потому что ты меня с ума сводишь! – взвился Брэд. - То «нам не о чем говорить», то «чего ты молчишь»!  
\- А ты чего ожидал? Что мы вместе посмеемся, закатим вечеринку и пропьем эти пятьсот баксов?  
\- Кстати, неплохой вариант! – огрызнулся Брэд.  
\- Да, наверное, - вдруг согласился Нейт. – Только я не хочу больше так напиваться.  
Брэд ошарашенно уставился на него, в одно мгновение позабыв, что уже почти был готов свернуть ему шею.  
\- Это значит, что ты меня простил? – с надеждой спросил он.  
\- Конечно, нет! – осадил его Нейт. - Ты еще не сказал, зачем ты это сделал.  
Брэд помрачнел и снова насупился.  
\- Мне нужны были деньги, мне предложили их заработать, и я это сделал. Ты это хотел услышать?  
\- Нет. Я хочу услышать, зачем ты позвонил мне на следующий день. Зачем ты сделал то, что было дальше?  
\- Потому что хотел!  
\- И только?  
\- Не только!  
Нейт протестующе замычал, когда Брэд закинул руку ему на шею, притягивая к себе, и вцепился в его плечи – уже отвечая на поцелуй, но все еще пытаясь оттолкнуть. Брэд только сильнее стиснул его - подхватывая голову в ладонь и прижимая за поясницу, врываясь в его рот языком и отпуская, чуть прихватив зубами нижнюю губу.  
Нейт тихо всхлипнул, но снова попытался отпрянуть.  
\- Знаешь, меня еще никто так не выводил из себя, - признался Брэд, лишь немного ослабляя хватку.  
\- Это твои проблемы, - парировал Нейт, все еще резко, но уже не так холодно.  
\- Согласен, - кивнул Брэд. – Поможешь мне их решить?  
Нейт настороженно посмотрел на него.  
\- Как?  
\- Ну, если ты будешь рядом, я натренируюсь и стану невозмутимым, как скала, - как можно беззаботнее сказал Брэд и задержал дыхание, пытаясь унять бешено бьющееся сердце.  
Нейт резко втянул носом воздух и тоже на мгновение замер, потом невесело усмехнулся.  
\- Думаешь, успеешь за лето?  
\- Почему только лето?  
Нейт расслабил руки на его плечах и отвел взгляд.  
\- Осенью я уезжаю в Дартмут, - горько сказал он.  
\- Ну и что? - Брэд дождался, пока Нейт снова посмотрит на него, и продолжил: - Тут ехать-то всего часа два.  
\- А если ты снова облажаешься? – строго спросил Нейт, но его глаза сияли так ярко, что Брэд не обманулся ни на секунду.  
\- А если облажаешься ты? – ухмыльнулся он.  
\- Ок, два часа – это совсем рядом. Но я не облажаюсь, я в этом уверен, а вот ты…  
Брэд глубоко вздохнул и, глядя в чертовы оливковые глаза, сказал то, о чем давно мечтал:  
\- Заткнись, Нейт, - и притянул его к себе. – Черт, у меня весь рот в крови, - пробормотал он, почти коснувшись его губ.  
\- Уже почти нет, но я потерплю, - заверил его Нейт и, нагнувшись, ответил на поцелуй.


End file.
